LETRAS
by Spark Valkov
Summary: ACTUALIZACIÓN CAPITULO 6 y corrección del primer cap. Para entender el presente, hay que recordar al pasado, ¿o al revés? "Pero, ¿por qué has cambiado tanto?" Un Pov de Bryan para entender mejor sus acciones n n
1. Yuriy

"_**LETRAS**__**"**_

_Yura_

_Necesito decirte algo muy importante._

_Te espero el viernes a las 8:30 de la noche en el parque principal de Moscú, que queda cerca de donde vives._

_No faltes, no querrás perdértelo._

_Nos vemos_

_Kuznetzov_

-¿Qué querrá ese Bryan? Je, hace tiempo que no sé nada de él, y así no más me pide nos veamos, bueno, ya hace mucho tiempo que nos fuimos de la abadía…

Hace ya 4 años que habían salido de ese infierno, desde que el abad, Boris Balkov, y el financiero, Voltaire Hiwatary, fueron descubiertos y arrestados por la policía (1) por el trato indebido a los jóvenes huérfanos que habitaban ese lugar. Dejando a los de mayor edad a su cuenta y a los menores les buscaron un hogar en el cual pudiesen establecerse bien.

El grupo de los Demolition Boys se separó por distintas razones, y es que cada uno tenía en mente cuestiones diferentes, y aunque Bryan quería permanecer al lado de su líder, el cual desapareció, ya que las diferencias entre lo que querían hacer de ahora en adelante, eran muy diferentes y no podían soportarse, tan simple como eso.

Pero había pasado ya mucho tiempo, mucho, y quizás Bryan al fin se había dado cuenta que la vida no les iba a ser tan fácil como a muchas otras personas de su misma edad.

Aún separados, Sergei e Iván se encontraron, trabajando en un gimnasio como fisiculturistas, ayudando a las personas enclenques que quieren tener una figura como la de Sergei.

La vida para ellos empezó al salir de la abadía, era difícil, pero nunca se rinden, nunca lo hicieron.

Yuriy, vivía solo, en un apartamento pequeño, que podía pagar con lo que ganaba como estilista y mesero. Era un pequeño aprendiz de estilista, y trabajaba arduamente como mesero, para eso si era mejor, pero nadie dijo que la vida que llevaría fuera de la abadía fuera fácil, sin embargo, era mejor que estar en ese infierno.

Pero con Bryan, nadie sabía de él, no sabían dónde estaba ni qué hacía para "ganarse la vida". Pero al parecer, él si sabía de los demás, y Yuriy lo descubrió a través de aquella carta que encontró debajo de su puerta ese viernes.

El pelirrojo iba caminando a la luz de la luna llena, disfrutando el clima frío de Moscú; con una gabardina negra, la cual resaltaba ese cabello color fuego, entre el blanco frío de la nieve que lo inundaba todo.

Ya había llegado al parque, completamente vacío. Pero decidió adentrarse en él, para poder encontrar a la persona que había abandonado, y por lo que se sentía muy culpable todavía. A lo lejos divisó una silueta en una banca. Al acercarse más, supo inmediatamente quién era, era Bryan Kuznetzov.

Poco a poco fue acercándose más al ruso, quien tenía los brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca, ojos cerrados dirigidos hacia el frente, vistiendo una playera de mangas largas, un pantalón común, y sus características botas.

-Hola, Bryan ¿cómo te va? – saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que sólo él había visto.

-Hola Yura – saludó, abriendo uno de sus ojos, mostrando su color lavanda en éstos; apuntando su vista hacia los ojos color zafiro de su capitán.

-¿Yura? ¿de dónde Yura? – preguntó algo exaltado el pelirrojo al extraño sobrenombre que le había impuesto su compañero.

-¿no te gusta que te diga así? Se oye bien – esbozó una sonrisa, abriendo los dos ojos.

- hn, como sea, no creo que para esto me hubieras invitado aquí. Hace tiempo que no te veo- dijo sentándose al lado derecho de Bryan, y cruzándose de brazos.

- lo mismo digo; creo que te esfuerzas en malabarear en una charola todos esos alimentos y pasarlos de un lugar a otro.- torció una sonrisa en forma de burla.

-por lo menos tengo un trabajo que me da lo suficiente para vivir, por lo menos hasta que encuentre uno mejor- hizo una pausa, y suspiro, cerrando sus ojos - y dime tú ¿qué haces? – soltó al aire.

Se había imaginado que Bryan era algo así como un drogadicto o un vendedor, ya que por eso no mantenía un contacto con el equipo, o tal vez estaba involucrado con el mercado negro o algo así, y ese simple hecho, le carcomía las entrañas.

-Je, al parecer no me has visto con mi "uniforme"- respondió burlescamente Bryan, causando un asombro en el pelirrojo.

-¿uni…forme? – Repitió, abriendo sus ojos y viendo fijamente las orbes lavandas de su compañero – Je, y… ¿de qué?

- de la STAFF (2)-

- ¿STAFF? ¿Qué es eso?

- Sí, guardaespaldas, y ese tipo de cosas, de algo me tiene que servir el entrenamiento de mi vida, y no voy a trabajar en un gimnasio, como lo hizo Sergei.

- Tienes el ego muy elevado, sin embargo, siento que hay algo que te incomoda. ¿Podrías decirme que es? – dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin perder detalle de esos ojos lavandas.

Bryan baja la cabeza, y pone sus codos en sus rodillas. Luego, Bryan decide levantarse, para quedar parado frente al Yuriy que se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados. Con un rápido movimiento, Bryan quedó encima del pelirrojo, quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante tales movimientos tan comprometedores. Cada pierna de Bryan, a los costados de Yuriy, y sus codos estaban en el respaldo.

Sin más esperar, el pelilavanda lamió sus labios, y sin perder el contacto visual, orbes lavandas contra ojos zafiros, unió sus labios con los de su compañero. Esta unión hizo estremecerse a Yuriy por unos segundos, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Pero la sensación lo dominó, y cerró sus ojos, empezando a mover sus manos, primero, por toda la figura de Bryan, haciéndolo que se sentase en sus piernas. Sin romper el tierno y pacífico beso, Bryan empujaba levemente los labios de Yuriy, pidiendo amablemente la entrada a su deliciosa boca que ya hacía bastante tiempo soñaba en probar. Yuriy accedió inmediatamente, y profundizó el beso.

Ambos estaban acariciándose fogosamente sin soltar el ya salvaje beso. Pero éste tuvo que romperse, ya que el aire le hacía falta a ambos.

Los dos, quedaron viéndose a los ojos, atrayéndose más. Yuriy, con sus manos en la cintura de Bryan, y éste, con un brazo en el pecho del pelirrojo, y el otro en el respaldo de la banca.

-¿por qué…hiciste… eso?- se atrevió a romper el silencio que los invadía debido a su profunda curiosidad

-porque, te quiero mucho – contestó con una enorme sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se acercaba nuevamente para empezar con otro beso, más preparado.

Pero antes de que empezara de nuevo, Yuriy lo detuvo unos segundos.

-Yo también, desde hace ya mucho tiem…- Bryan lo interrumpió con el beso que venía en camino. Tan solo las primeras palabras que salieron de los labios de Yuriy, a Bryan lo habían llenado de algo más de alegría.

Invadieron sus labios con sus lenguas, se exploraban cada rincón de cada boca del otro. La saliva ya resbalaba por sus labios y cada uno se concentraba en ganar más terreno en la boca del otro.

Hacían pequeñas pausas para poder respirar y seguir con la fogosidad de cada uno. Se acariciaban por encima de la ropa lo más que podían.

Luego, Yuriy agarró fuertemente la espalda del pelilavanda, para poder empujarlo de espaldas, mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba en el vientre de Bryan, sin romper el salvaje beso.

La nieve fue un suave y frío colchón para el muy ya caliente cuerpo de Bryan.

El beso fue roto por Yuriy, quien recibió un gruñido molesto de parte de su compañero, que los reemplazó por deliciosos gemidos, al sentir que su cuello se llenaba de besos y pequeñas caricias de parte de su acompañante pelirrojo. Yuriy sentía esa calidez proviniendo de su cuerpo, y también la que Bryan emitía, a través de su piel, y a través de su erección que rozaba "inocentemente" con la suya.

-Aahhh! Yuriy! – gritó el pelilavanda entre jadeos al sentir unos colmillos morderle el cuello.

-mmhhmm? – respondió el pelirrojo mientras relamía el cuello herido de su Koi.

-Aahhh! Mmm, te… quiero… desde… hace… tanto… - respondió el pelilavanda, con su voz más que entrecortada, pero perfectamente entendible para el agudo oído del pelirrojo.

-¿Cuánto…mmm... esperaste para… mm… decírmelo? – le cuestionaba el pelirrojo metiendo sus manos debajo de la playera de Bryan, sin perder contacto visual de las orbes lavandas.

-desde… la… abadía - contestó sincero Bryan ya que desde hacía ese tiempo que le gustaba su compañero de cuarto el pelirrojo, y desde ese tiempo descubrió las tendencias homosexuales que presentaba. Poco tiempo después, de darse cuenta que se estaba enamorando de su líder de equipo, y es que, todas sus características eran fascinantes… y que le atraían los hombres, y al conocer más sobre el asunto, aceptó que era gay.

Pero en el tiempo que se iban de la Abadía, tenía unos enormes deseos de decirle a su líder lo que sentía respecto a él; pero no estaba muy seguro, estar viviendo en un mismo lugar con él. Tenía miedo de que Yuriy no le correspondiera y perder la amistad que tenía con el pelirrojo.

Ambos eran muy buenos amigos, no quería romper con eso, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Y se separaron.

El tiempo pasó, los recuerdos se hicieron más fuertes y decidió por decirle a su amado lo que sentía. Bien, ya se lo había dicho, ahora él había correspondido a sus besos y caricias, y empezaba a acariciar su pecho directamente con su piel.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto? – preguntó curioso Yuriy, atrapando con dos de sus dedos, uno de los pezones de Bryan, haciéndolo gemir inconmensurablemente.

- Porque temía a que me rechazaras – es cierto, no podía mentirle por dos cosas, primero, era su líder, y segundo, que para Bryan era en primer lugar, era al hermoso pelirrojo del cual se había enamorado, no era cualquier persona, no podía ni debía mentirle.

-hm, ya vez, no te rechacé, y si me lo hubieras dicho antes – hizo una pausa para acercarse al oído del ruso y seguir con su masaje en el torso de éste. – nos hubiéramos disfrutado más – dice con tono demasiado sensual, que hasta cierra los ojos, absorbiendo los sensuales sonidos con los cuales formaba frases. Las cuales después de procesarlas, hubo una contestación:

- que te lo haya dicho tarde… no… significa que… - con una voz muy sensual – que nos podamos disfrutar menos – terminó con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Bryan se sentó en la nieve, haciendo que Yuriy hiciera lo mismo y quedaran uno frente al otro. Bryan se quitó la playera que llevaba, quitándosela también a Yuriy, quien accedió a gusto. Ambos deslumbrados de la belleza del otro, el hermoso pecho de Bryan, tan musculoso, y el hermoso torso de Yuriy, tan apetecible y níveo. Ambos se perdían cada uno en sus sueños viendo al otro enfrente. Salieron de su estado de shock por la hermosura del otro, y regresaron a la realidad, la realidad en que ellos dos, estaban completamente solos, de noche, en el parque, y que ambos ya no soportaban el bulto que había crecido en su entrepierna.

-Yuriy – llamó.

-mmhhmm?- aunque quería que las palabras salieran, no podía

-vamos a aquel quiosco (3)- desesperado – ahora

Bryan jaló de la muñeca al pequeño pelirrojo y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el quiosco que no se encontraba tan lejos.

No más llegaron, y Bryan recostó, con sumo cuidado a Yuriy de espaldas en el suelo, sin dejar de dar deliciosos toques y masajes a las tetillas ya erectas, tanto por el frío, como por la excitación, del pelirrojo.

Bryan siguió besando esos deliciosos labios, los cuales soñaba con probarlos y ahora estaba cumpliendo ese sueño. Yuriy le respondía muy placenteramente, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la cabellera lavanda, profundizando más el beso que se había comenzado no más Yuriy ya se había acomodado. Su otra mano viajaba por el torso del fornido ruso, hasta llegar a la cremallera del mismo, y la empezó a abrir, sintiendo el palpitante miembro de Bryan. El ojilavanda safó el beso para pasar al cuello de su amante, y dejar pasar el aire que ya hacía falta. Mientras Bryan se hacía cargo del cuello del fogoso pelirrojo, movía sus caderas y las manos de Yuriy se pusieron en su pantalón, ayudando así, a dejar a Kuznetzov solamente con sus bóxers azulados.

Ahora el turno era de Yuriy, quien sólo levantó sus caderas sosteniendo su cuerpo en espalda y pies, dejando que Bryan lo despojara de todas sus prendas. Al finalizar de desvestir al pelirrojo, Bryan, quien estaba de rodillas con las manos a cada extremo del pelirrojo, admiraba lo que por tanto tiempo deseaba, y en ese instante podía ser suyo.

El pelirrojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y se jaló del cuello de Kuznetzov, para alcanzar su oído y susurrarle un

-no es justo- estirando con unos dedos el elástico del bóxer de Bryan, jugando lenta y seductoramente con él, bajándolo poco a poco.

Kuznetzov torció una sonrisa, y acostando al ruso con una mano, y con la otra, quitándose el bóxer, susurra:

-tardas mucho…- jadeante.

Ambos cuerpos ya desnudos, se admiran por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos rusos pensaba, o imaginaba que iban a ser correspondidos. No temían al rechazo, si no, de perder algo más importante, tal vez lo más importante que existía para ellos en aquella jaula.

Ambos eran hermosos, piel blanca, fuertes, claro, uno más que el otro, pero esas características tan peculiares de ambos, eran realmente increíbles.

Bryan no esperó más, y sin perder el contacto visual de esos hermosos zafiros, acercó una mano a la virilidad de su acompañante, dando ligeros toques, empezando a acariciar suave y lentamente, viendo y escuchando el resultado que exponía el pelirrojo.

Yuriy cerraba sus ojos, dando gemidos de placer, los cuales enloquecían al pelilavanda.

-Aaahhh¡ ¡más! Por…favor… ¡aahhh!- gritaba extasiado el pelirrojo.

Esos gritos de placer eran música para los oídos de Bryan, le enloquecían esos sonidos, y le gustaban más, cuando él era el causante de tales acciones, y no era el mismo pelirrojo; porque la primera y única vez que oyó esos sonidos, fue el pelirrojo, el mismo causante de ellos…. Pero ahora era diferente, era Bryan quien le arrancaba tan deliciosos sonidos.

Bryan deseaba que pidiera por más, así que, tomó todo el miembro de Yuriy en su mano y comenzó a masajearlo con mayor velocidad. Escuchando los gritos de Yuriy en aumento.

-Aaaahhhh! Bry….Bryan ¡ooohhhh!- escuchaba fuerte y claro

-¿quieres más?- se atrevió a preguntar el ojilavanda

-Aaahhh¡ ¡si ¡Oooohhh! ¡MÁS! exclamó el pelirrojo, apretando sus ojos, arqueando la espalda, debido a las acciones tan calientes de Bryan.

-de acuerdo- contestó Bryan, seguido a dejar el miembro de Yuriy en paz para reemplazarlo con su cálida boca.

Al quedar enfrente del miembro de Yuriy, lo contempló por un tiempo, acto seguido empezó a lamer la punta, y dar ligeros besos en todo el tronco, mientras sentía como Yuriy encogía sus piernas, gritaba, y se retorcía de placer, llevando una de sus manos, al cabello lavanda. Éste dejó de juguetear con su lengua, para meter todo el miembro de Yuriy en su cálida boca.

Con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a succionar sutilmente el miembro del pelirrojo, torturando, a la vez, el pezón izquierdo de Yuriy. ¡Vaya! Que curvas tenía el pelirrojo.

Yuriy ya no soportó más, y con un grito, y la espalda arqueada, culminó en la boca de Bryan, llenándola de su líquido blanquecino.

-¿Te…gusta…? – logró preguntar entre jadeos Bryan, conociendo muy bien la respuesta, pero esperando la afirmación de su koi.

-Aahhh…-exclamó con los ojos apenas en un susurro audible –si…- trató de calmar su respiración, y abriendo los ojos para enfocar a su compañero.

De un rápido movimiento, tomó a Bryan por los hombros, y lo dejó caer al suelo, mientras Yuriy se sentaba en las caderas de Bryan, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera del cambio tan repentino de su pareja.

-llegó…tu hora…- anunció muy seductoramente sin perder la mirada lavanda.

Poco a poco fue bajando, hasta que su rostro quedó viendo el enorme falo de Bryan, dejando una de sus manos acariciando el mentón, y la otra mano, recorriendo el torso y las caderas del ojilavanda.

Bañó la virilidad de su compañero en un poco de su caliente aliento, escuchando sonidos de placer por parte de su Bryan. Miraba profunda y fijamente el miembro de Kuznetzov, sacando su lengua empezando a lamer desde la base, hasta la cabeza de su presa.

Dio una ligera mordida en la cabeza del falo de su koi, quien alzó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, lamiendo los dedos del ojiazul y abriendo sus piernas dándole más lugar al pelirrojo para que explorara mejor.

-Aaaahhh! ¡YA! ¡YURIY! – exclamó Bryan de forma desesperada, agarrando los cabellos rojos, empujando la cabeza, haciendo que todo su miembro entrara en la cálida boca del ojiazul.

Éste hizo un leve quejido ante la desesperada acción de Bryan. La vibración del gruñido hizo temblar la garganta del pelirrojo, que hacía contacto con la despierta virilidad de Bryan.

-mmmm….ah….asi… ¡MÁS! - resopló Bryan ante tales acciones. Luego, Yuriy empezó a succionar sutilmente el miembro de Bryan tratando de tocar con su lengua, todo lo que pudiese. Cuando Bryan estuvo a punto de llegar a su clímax, el pelirrojo abandonó aquella tarea, sustituyendo a su boca, por su mano, acercando su rostro al de su pareja. No faltó mucho para que Bryan se viniera en la mano de Yuriy, quien se encontraba lamiendo los labios y la lengua del pelilavanda.

-mmmmm…..aahh…del…cioso…- pronunció con un poco de dificultad, puesto en el estado en que se encontraba.

-¿te gusta?- habló seductoramente el pelirrojo – todavía hay más – y una sonrisa lujuriosa adornó su rostro, acompañados de una mirada tan tentadora y un poco nublada por el éxtasis del momento.

-por supuesto – dijo Bryan de la misma manera, extendiendo su brazo asi el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un pequeño bote.

El pelirrojo se quedó expectante ante la acción de Bryan, pero más, por el pequeño frasco que llevaba en sus manos. Sin más esperar, arrebató de las manos de Bryan, aquel frasco de lubricante. Y sentándose en los muslos de Bryan, empezó a bañar en lubricante el semejante miembro del pelilavanda, con ciertas caricias aún más excitantes, haciendo que el receptor cerrara sus ojos y abriera la boca, en forma de placer.

Con el miembro de Bryan ya lubricado, Yuriy, aferrándose de los muy marcados pectorales de su compañero, y con las rodillas a cada costado del mismo, levanta sus caderas, los suficiente para que esté a la altura de la erección de Kuznetzov, y cuidadosamente se sentaba en ésta. Sorprendiendo por una parte a Bryan, y deshaciendo a ambos en pequeños y enloquecedores gritos de placer y dolor.

Yuriy fue bajando cada vez más, dejando espacio a que sea invadido, atornado los sonidos en su garganta, tanto de placer, como de ligero y punzante dolor, hasta que todo el miembro de Bryan estaba dentro del lobo.

-Aaahh…Yu…Yuriy…ten…mas…cuida…do – expreso preocupado el pelilavanda, puesto que por dejarse llevar por la situación, alguno de los dos podía salir dañado, y eso no era muy conveniente que digamos, especialmente, en el estado en que se encontraban los dos rusos, si pasaba algo, deberían cancelar sus ´actividades´.

-no te angusties…lo…ten…dre… aaahhh – dijo, mientras se empezaba a mover de arriba abajo, tocando el torso de su amante y empujándose con sus rodillas que tocaban el piso.

Ambos se perdían en el placer, ahogando gemidos en besos salvajes y apasionados. Una de las manos del pelilavanda estaba en la cintura de su uke, y la otra, la movía frenéticamente en el falo del mismo pelirrojo.

Los movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos, y la mano de Bryan se movía conforme el ritmo de los movimientos del ojiazul. Ambos, estaban ansiosos por llegar al delicioso orgasmo que se acercaba.

El ritmo se aceleraba cada vez más, los gemidos escapaban frenéticamente de las bocas de los rusos, ya estaban tan cerca…tan cerca. Con un último movimiento y un grito, tensando los músculos y arqueando las espaldas, ambos se rodearon de una sensación fabulosa. Bryan dejando su semilla en el interior de Yuriy, y éste, derramando todo el torso de Bryan.

El pelirrojjo, exhausto, se inclinó, recostándose en el pecho de Bryan, aun sin salir completamente de él. Tratando de calmar sus respiraciones.

-gra…cias….- dijo un pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿por… qué? – preguntó confundido Bryan… ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

-por… corres…pon…derme…- contestó aún agitado, con una sonrisa en sus labios y abriendo los ojos, mostrando sus hermosas orbes azuladas.

Bryan, al escuchar eso, sonrió ampliamente,

-no…gracias a ti….quien…me correspondio-

Y al decir esto, dejo salir su ya flácido miembro y abrazó más a su amado, quien logró decir antes de quedar dormido:

- Qué bueno que no me lo perdí…-

-hm, ia liubliu tibie…"drug" (te quiero mucho) ("Amigo")- responde en ruso…ya cerrando sus ojos….

-Ya tebya iyublyu…. (Te amo...)- casi sin voz, entregándose a un muy buen sueño, rodeado por los fornidos brazos de su koi.

-:FIN…?

(1)STAFF: mmm…no se qué significa cada letra, pero es una asociación para cuidar al ciudadano, si es muy cierto que "staff" significa como que, los encargados o de más alto rango, en este fic va dirigido a un grupo de personas que se encargan de la seguridad de ciertas personas, sin utilizar armas, el ejemplo más claro que puedo dar para que me entiendan, son esos sujetos que están adentro de los conciertos, atrapando a cualquiera que se suba a la tarima a abrazar a la cantante xD!

(2) Quiosco: realmente no creo que se escriba asi… creo que es kiosco…pero bueno, son esas casitas que hay en algunos parques. Al menos para que tuvieran un techo ;P

**NOTAS FINALES:**Bueno, al principio, el fic no me gustó, ahora cambié algunas cosas para que concordaran según el giro que le di (al ver que muchos querían continuación, y mi cabecita empezó a tener locas ideas) jejeje, asi que, espero que les siga gustando, y puedan seguir leyéndome n_n realmente será todo un gusto.

Bueno, ya en este fic, les invito a leer "SUNSHINE" que, la verdad, por el momento esta descontinuado x.x pero lo terminaré, es una promesa. Talvez no tan rápido como quisiera por las clases y cierto niño que no me deja hacer nada x.x jejeje, pero completaré mis proyectos, y tengo uno en mente n_n

¡Muchas gracias a todas y a todos por leerme!


	2. Kai

Bueno, a petición de varias chicas, la continuación. Se supone que la historia era un one-shot n.n

_Agradezco a **Nataly** que, bueno, ella siempre me da ideas para escribir, todo el fic de "LETRAS" es un ejemplo n.n._

_Y por supuesto, a toda las lectoras que dejan reviews y me dicen su opinión!_

**Edades**:

Yuriy:19 Bryan:20 Sergei:18 Iván:17 Kai: 18

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Lemon… Yaoi…Bryan y jajaja!

"_**LETRAS"**_

_**2° CAP. --- KAI**_

Eran las 2:37 a.m. y un chico, muy peculiar por llevar la cara tatuada con dos triángulos en cada lado de sus mejillas. Llevaba solamente un pantalón y una camisa de mangas largas. No se miraba muy cálida la vestimenta del sujeto, pero tampoco se miraba que él tuviera frío.

Iba caminando por las frías calles de Moscú, muy pensativo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y la cabeza baja, sin darse cuenta que unos copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se encontró con un lugar, en el cual decidió entrar. Parecía estar vacío y era un lugar perfecto para estar y pensar en too lo que le atormentaba.

-hm, este _parque_ parece estar tranquilo y solitario, me agrada – y diciéndose eso a él mismo se adentró en el parque.

Lo primero que divisó fueron algunas bancas, pero luego pudo ver a lo lejos, un quiosco.

-_"nunca había visto ese sitio"_ – se acerca al quiosco. La poca niebla y oscuridad, no le permitía ver con mucha claridad.

Seguía acercándose lentamente, pues no había porque apresurarse. Luego _algo_ llamó su atención, razón por la cual apresuró el paso.

Y curioso, rápidamente llegó al quiosco, y lo que vió, le heló la sangre.

Dos personas, ropa regada por todo el lugar, un bote de lubricante, y para rematar, las dos personas a las cuales él conocía.

-Bry...Bry…Bryan! – fue lo único que logró decir el ojicarmín.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, callando cualquier otro tipo de sonido debido a la sorpresa, puesto que podría despertarlos.

De suerte, ambas personas que estaban abrazadas, no se despertaron.

Un nudo en la garganta se hacía presente en Kai, no soportaba esa imagen, tan solo el ver a Bryan con otra persona, je, su mejor amigo, eso era realmente perturbador.

Kai había ido a dar un paseo nocturno para olvidar, supuestamente, al maldito pelilavanda que hasta en sus sueños lo atormentaba, ¿o lo hacía felíz?

El mismo Kai Hiwatari estaba en lucha continua de él mismo, de su cerebro, de sus pensamientos, su actitud contra sus sentimientos, sus sueños, sus locuras; todo eso provocado por un desgraciado pelilavanda.

Vio como la misma persona en la que pensaba, se movía un poco.

La reacción de Hiwatari fue salir corriendo, a quien sabe donde, a e no le importaba, solo quería irse de ahí, y olvidar esa tan molesta imagen.

Sentía sus ojos húmedos, los llevaba cerrados para evitar que esas lágrimas salieran, pero aún así, era imposible contener esas lágrimas.

-Maldito Kuznetzov – decía, no podía soportarlo, le dolía, si, le dolía demasiado haber visto al ser de sus sueños, con su mejor amigo, en la persona que confiaba.

Seguía corriendo, tratando de calmar su dolor.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Bry…Bry…Bryan – se escuchó oir a un voz ajena.

Después de un tiempo, el ojilavanda se movió un poco, acomodándose, al escuchar su nombre.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, y se dio cuenta que ya caían copos de nieve.

- Yuriy, despierta Yuriy – y le da leves golpecitos en el hombro, acariciando también su rostro al verlo tan hermoso y apacible.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? – dice el pelirrojo sin abrir los ojos, acercándose más al pecho del otro y entregándose a las caricias que éste le proporcionaba.

- Creí haber escuchado que alguien me llamaba -

- Has de estar imaginando – abre sus ojos, mostrando sus hermosas orbes azules. - …ya siento frío… -

- Claro, ya está empezando a nevar, será mejor que nos vallamos – acariciando el hombro del pelirrojo para proporcionarle un poco de calor.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

Ambos empiezan a levantarse, buscando la ropa de cada quien y colocándosela donde debían.

Yuriy ya estaba vestido, al menos la mayor parte de él. Observa el frasco del cual ya habían utilizado su contenido.

- Je, este lubricante si es muy bueno, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste Bryan? -

- En una tienda muy buena, ¿Quieres que te lleve? – diciendo lo último con una voz muy sensual.

- Es una muy buena idea – acariciando el pecho desnudo de Bryan.

Sus rostros empezaron a atraerse como imanes, a los pocos centímetros de que sus labios quedaran juntos, el celular de Bryan suena, distrayendo a ambos de lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¿si? – contestó Bryan de mala gana.

- Bryan! ¿¡donde demonios estás? – se escuchaba en la otra línea.

- Pueess… en el parque… -

- ¡En el parque! ¡Tienes idea de qué hora es! -

- Espera un momento – mira la pantalla de su celular – las 2:41 dice mi celular.

- Y qué haces en el parque a esta hora…

Bryan colgó la llamada y apagó su celular sin dejar terminar hablar a la otra persona, viendo nuevamente a Yuriy. El ojiazul, solo podía escuchar a Bryan hablar y el balbuceo de la otra persona, que al parecer, estaba regañando a Bryan, el cual no le tomaba mucha importancia.

- Lo lamento Yuriy – colocándose su camisa d mangas largas – pero ya debo irme.

-¿Quién era? -

- Era, un amigo, comparto la casa con él. Je, con lo que gano no puedo mantener un buen lugar por mucho tiempo, así que vivimos en un mismo sitio. – explica brevemente.

- Aaahh, pues yo tengo un apartamento pequeño, je, claro, de seguro tu ya lo viste. -

- Pero no por dentro. -

Ambos empezaron a caminar fuera del quiosco, en eso, encontraron la gabardina del pelirrojo. Se la colocó y siguieron su camino hacia la vivienda de Yuriy.

-¿Porqué no te quedas a dormir? -

- NO gracias, debo regresar. Por cierto, toma, es mi número de celular, llámame y así acordamos reunirnos nuevamente ¿de cuerdo?-

- Por supuesto… ¿koi? - (¿novio? XD)

- Hm, claro así será. – expresó sin sarcasmo empezando a caminar para el lado contrario. – Bueno, hasta la próxima, Do Svanidaya! – y haciendo un ademán con la mano, se despide por ese momento de su sueño adorado.

Yuriy entra a su apartamento, tirando a un lado su gabardina, caminando apresuradamente a su habitación, deshaciéndose de su ropa. Al estar únicamente en bóxer, se tira a su cama, y relajándose por completo, cierra los ojos, suspirando un nombre.

- …Bryan, hasta que mi sueño se cumplió. -

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, queda profundamente dormido.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

POV KAI

La nieve es muy espesa, me impide correr con libertad, pero ¿porqué corro? Je, como si se molestaran en seguirme, es más, ni se dieron cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

Maldita sea, ¡no puedo dejar de llorar!

Será mejor que me siente, nada pasará por acá, ELLOS no pasarán por acá. No se por qué estas lágrimas no cesan. Mentira, quiera admitirlo o no, pero es Bryan, ¡no puedo creerlo! Bryan tuvo sexo con mi mejor amigo…

Si, estoy muy herido… Bryan, al único ser en toda mi patética existencia que realmente amé, amo y amaré por siempre.

Me cuesta admitirlo, especialmente por mi tipo de personalidad, y… por que él también es hombre. Y Yuriy, me cuesta tanto decirlo, pero es mi… mejor amigo.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión, Yuriy me habló de ¿amor? Si, me hablo sobre ese sentimiento. Me dijo cosas que le confundían mucho, que le molestaban, pero especialmente, que sufría mucho por este sentimiento y le causaba mucho remordimiento.

Lo único que yo podía hacer era escucharlo, sabía muy bien qué se sentía, pero no lo podía ni debía expresar. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que esos sentimientos eran dirigidos hacia la misma persona que también yo quiero.

Que estúpido fui. Porque, no entiendo porqué…

- ¡Porqué me tuve que enamorar de Bryan! – porqué las cosas siempre son tan complicadas.

Je, y también en los sueños, todavía sueño cono esos ojos tan únicos, esos hermosos ojos color lavanda.

Suspiro, al recordar todo lo que pasé por ese sujeto, me doy lástima a mi mismo, siempre me mantuve lejos de él y cuando me acercaba, casi siempre iniciábamos una pelea. Cuanto he sufrido por ese imbécil.

- Y todo por mirarlo a los ojos, por mirarlo como algo más, ¡Por enamorarme de ese Kuznetsov! -

Escucho pisadas, oh no, alguien me escuchó. Bueno, no importa realmente, no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí.

Hn? Ese sujeto se paró a la par mía ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Que fastidio, me tendré que ir a otro lugar, no me gusta compartir espacio con personas que no valen la pena.

é que ir a otro lugar, no me gusta compartir espacio con personas que no valen la pena.

Me levanto cabizbajo, sin tomarle importancia de quien fue el que irrumpió con mis pensamientos, y estoy dispuesto a irme.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Kai? -

Esa voz, no, no puede ser, ¡EL me escuchó! Estoy dispuesto a caminar rápido, pero me toma del brazo e impide que continúe mi camino. Yo simplemente no le digo nada, ¿Qué decirle?

- Kai, no te vayas, ¿en serio estás enamorado de mí? -

Me quedo atónico, pero debo responderle algo

- n-no… claro que no ¡Como puede ser! Los dos somos hombres, solo… solo deliraba - ¡Es lo único que se me ocurrió! Mentirle, si le voy a decir eso, no quiero que sea ahora.

- No me mientas Kai, no hay necesidad, especialmente porque… - hace una pausa – porque yo siento lo mismo hacia ti – lo último lo dice con voz dulce. Pero, ¡Como se atreve a decirme eso! Hace unos minutos lo vi con Yuriy, en una clara muestra de o que habían hecho.

Así que controlo un poco mi ira. – Que cínico eres, si hace poco te vi… con Yuriy –

- ¿Yuriy? Aaa… bueno, pues ¿Ya ves lo que me haces hacer para olvidarte? Yuriy es, solamente, una excusa para olvidarte, ¿entiendes? -

¡QUÉ! Ahora me dice que está usando a Yuriy ¡Y que trata de olvidarme! Que confusión… no se que trama.

- Entonces, ¿estás usando a Yuriy? – espero poder entender lo que este Byan está haciendo.

- No, claro que no. El sabe que yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, solo quiere ayudarme. Y con respecto a lo que viste, bueno, fue petición de Ivanov, pero ni aún así he podido olvidarte. – lo último lo dice con una voz suave y ¿dolida? Bueno, no creo que esté mintiendo ¿Con qué fin mentiría? Y además, Yuriy es generoso. Je, que gran lío con esto.

Bryan suelta el agarre de mi brazo, pero… ahora me sujeta de la cintura! Se acerca mucho a mi, pega su cuerpo cada vez más, con su otra mano está acariciando mi mejilla izquierda. Yo, estoy atónico ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hace él? Bueno, se que es lo que Bryan trata de hacer. Agarra mi mentón, nuestros rostros están a no más de unos pocos centímetros.

¡QUÉ! Bryan a juntado sus labios a los míos, me está besando, ¡Oh, por todos los Dioses! él… ÉL me está besando, woow, no lo podría creer, si no es que se siente tan bien. Su lengua juega con mis labios, él espera que los abra, pero estoy tan perdido, que no hago nada y sigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sin mover ni un milímetro de mi ser; mientras él tiene los ojos cerrados, y lame mis labios para que los abra. Desesperado él por ello, muerde levemente mi labio inferior, causando que en este caso abra la boca y lanzo el primer quejido. Ahora, me dejo llevar, lentamente cierro los ojos y coloco mis brazos en el cuello de Bryan acariciando de vez en cuando sus cabellos lavandas, mientras él, con su lengua, rodea tierna y cariñosamente cada rincón de mi boca.

Pero yo tampoco pierdo el tiempo, mi lengua también juega en su boca. A veces chocan y me gusta esa sensación, su sabor me enloquese. Suelto algunos quejidos de dolor, es que ¡Me abrió una herida! Y arde, pero ese dolor es recompensado por los labios de Bryan, y su lengua pasa por mi herida, muy cuidadosamente.

Mi respiración está muy agitada, y siento que el aire me hace falta, puedo notar que Bryan está en el mismo estado que yo, así que alejo mis brazos del cuello de Bryan y las pongo en su pecho, él decide romper lentamente con el beso.

Todo pasa tan lento, no quiero que este momento termine.

Nuevamente están nuestros rostros cerca, a unos pocos centímetros, recuperando el aire, jadeantes.

- ¿Te gustó? – se atreve a preguntarme con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su hermoso rostro.

NO puedo hacer nada mas que asentir. Todavía estoy en un estado de "semi-shoc", ¿Y qué esperaban? Me acaba de corresponder, o mejor dicho, le correspondí al chico que jamás imaginé que hiciera eso, al menos conmigo.

Veo que su rostro se acerca al mío, cierro los ojos preparándome para lo que creo que vendrá. Pero que… escucho que muy cerca de mi oído dice unas deliciosas palabras.

- ¿Quieres más de esos besos? -

Yo, aún con los ojos cerrados, asiento levemente, él continúa hablándome muy seductoramente, sin dejar de abrazarnos.

- ¿Y quieres más de ´esto´? – dice y… ahora su mano que estaba en mi cintura, baja y toca mis glúteos, de una forma tan encantadora, provocativa y sensual. Me estremece, pero me gusta, demasiado. Su otra mano baja a mi cuello.

- ¿Mmmhhh? – me dice esperando mi respuesta, aunque creo que ya se dio cuenta de mis ´reacciónes´, vaya, ya van bastantes veces que me traicionan, aunque nunca en este estado.

- Que… piensas… aahhh… hacer… - no sé por qué dije eso, solo, lo dije…

- Bueno, ya que preguntas… estaba pensando en ir a un hotel, a pasar la noche ¿no te parece? – dice. ¡Wow, no conocía esa parte de Bryan. No, miento, si lo conocía, directo al grano y atrevido, pero nunca me lo imaginé en esta ocasión.

- Mme parece uuna muy buena idea – digo, y no puedo dejar de tartamudear aunque sea un poco, porque la verdad, es una muy buena idea.

- Entonces vamos, hay uno muy cerca por aquí. – dice sin perder su tono sensual.

Aparta su mano de mi cuello, pero la otra la deja en mis glúteos, se da la vuelta, agarra con su mano libre mi mano derecha, se coloca a mi izquierda y empezamos a caminar. Él guiándome a no se que lugar, bueno si, a un hotel, pero no sé a cuál, aunque la verdad, no me interesa si se trata de estar ahí con Bryan.

- Kai, por cierto ¿Porqué nunca fuiste a visitarme a la abadía? – ahora su brazo sube a mi cintura.

No hay de otra que responderle.

- Bueno, eso fue porque "_tenía miedo_" Voltaire no me dejaba ir – además que no tenía el valor suficiente como para volverte a ver.

- Hm, que irónico, a mi no me dejó salir Boris – me contesta.

- ¿Cuántas veces intentaste escapar? – no evito hacer esa pregunta, además, no creo que Bryan nunca haya intentado escapar.

- Mmmm… ¿yo solo? Nunca ¿con Yuriy? Tantas que hasta perdí la cuenta. -

- ¿Con Yuriy? – me sorprende esa respuesta, pues claro, acabo de ver a ese pelirrojo con Bryan.

- Si, pensé en salir contigo de ese lugar, pero tú te marchaste antes de que hubiera intentado algo, y si salía, quería hacerlo con mi mejor amigo. - ¿Qué quiere decir con "quería hacerlo con mi mejor amigo"? ¡Ya Hiwatari! Deja de pensar en ese tipo de cosas!

- No creas que se me hizo fácil salir, pero con el dinero que le quité a Voltaire, pude irme a Japón. -

- Y ¿porqué no te fuiste conmigo? – me pregunta con un tono, para molestar, algo indignado.

- Hn, si a mi me costó salir solo, con alguien más me hubiera costado mucho. -

- Si, pero nos abandonaste – dice, algo ¿enojado?

- No los abandoné, ¿Quién crees que denunció los abusos que pasaban en la Abadía? -

- ¿¡Fuiste tu? – asombrado

- Por supuesto, ¿quién creías? -

- Pues, nunca me pregunté el cómo descubrieron lo que pasaba en aquel lugar. – me dice ya más tranquilo.

Se mira tan, tan… lindo. ¿Lindo? Bueno, si, aunque suene extraño de mi parte.

Me encantan esos ojos, son tan únicos, son de un color lavanda, ¿Dónde se encuentran unos ojos de ese color? Es tan fascinante.

Empieza a acariciar mi cintura, de arriba abajo, me gusta esta sensación, en especial las caricias que me proporciona ÉL.

Seguimos nuestra conversación para que el camino no sea aburrido, ¡y no lo es! Por supuesto que no.

- Ya llegamos… - me avisa.

- Pues que esperamos. – realmente estoy ansioso

Bryan me suelta un momento para hablar con la recepcionista y alquilar una habitación.

Lo veo revisándose los boldillos… ¿acaso no tiene dinero? Je, será mejor que lo ayude, además, ya quiero estar a solas con él.

- Oh, gracias Kai – me dice un poco apenado cuando le doy el dinero que necesitamos.

- No hay problema. – digo con tono sensual, y noto que esto provoca algo en Bryan.

Ya caminamos con un poco más de prisa con la llave de una habitación en nuestro poder.

Al llegar enfrente de la puerta indicada, Bryan abre con desesperación. Cuando logra su cometido, entra en las penumbras y me agarra del cuello halándome hacia la habitación. Si que me tomó desprevenido.

No salgo de mi asombro cuando siento unos cálidos labios juntarse con los míos. Me encanta ese sabor, me embriaga y me hace desear más.

Siento sus fuertes brazos cerrándose en mi cintura, mientras que yo pongo los míos en su pecho.

Vaya, los años de entrenamiento han hecho un trabajo muy productivo en Bryan.

Poco a poco me lleva a la cama, me acuesta sutilmente sin romper el beso. Quedo recostado en el colchón, pero estoy algo incómodo, Bryan nota so, y rompe el beso para abrir sus ojos y verme fijamente con su hermosa mirada lavanda. Se aparta de mí, luego siento en los hombros una fuerza. Es él. Me he colocado en medio de la cama semi-acostado, mientras el pelilavanda se acerca a mi, gateando de una manera muy sensual. Yo me quedo en show, se ve tan… tan… tan apetecible.

Lentamente se acerca a mí, luego se recuesta encima mío, pasando una mano desde mi abdomen, hasta mis labios, por encima de mi ropa.

Me empuja levemente, haciendo caer mis cabellos azulados en las almohadas. Sigo sin perder de vista esa mirada, y él, no ha perdido ninguna reacción mía; lo sé, porque veo en su rostro que sonrie cada vez. Y como no, si estoy a su merced.

Se acuesta en mi vientre con delicadeza y pone cada rodilla a cada costado mío. Empieza a pasar sus manos por todo mi pecho, por encima de estas estorbosas telas.

Poco a poco sube mi camisa hasta quitármela, sin perder ni un solo contacto con mi piel. No lo he dejado de ver, solo miro esos ojos, esas expresiones faciales, ahora no me mira a los ojos, su mirada se posa en mi pecho.

Lo veo con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Aunque mi mirada se pierde en la lavanda , mis manos no se quedan quietas, y lo despojo de su camisa.

Wow! Que pectorales tan bien marcados! Que músculos. No puedo evitar sonrojarme más de lo que estaba (n/a:oo eso se puede?) y tampoco evito que mi miembro reaccione más. Su pecho se siente tan bien.

Siento que ahora me empieza a desabrochar el cinturón y abre la bragueta de mi pantalón. De pronto me siento despojado de éstos, y me quedo únicamente en mis bóxer, que por cierto, me quedan flojos.

- Aaahhh – un gemido abandona mi garganta, a la vez que arqueo mi espalda. Y todo porque una mano, que sin pudor alguno, empieza a tocarme en la entrepierna, ¡se siente tan bien!

Tengo los ojos cerrados, no puedo ver lo que este sujeto me hace, pero lo siento, y es tan agradable, excitante. Ahora me siento despojado de mi bóxer, ayudo un poco a quitármelo Levantando levemente mis caderas. Pero… ya no siento manos, ni lengua, nadie que me toque. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Qué diablos Kai! – lo escucho casi gritando. No entiendo su reacción, así que me pongo en mis codos para poder ver mejor la situación. Lo veo a él con su cara toda sonrojada y una expresión de "que es eso". Miro donde él esta viendo, es mi entrepierna, ¿Qué pasa? Aahhh… ya entendi.

- ¿Qué pasa Kuznetzov?¿No sabes qué es? – le digo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que se lo que es! Pero… jajajaja! - ¡qué! ¡¿ahora se carcajea?

- ¡Que tiene! – le digo a la vez que me siento en el colchón y cruzo mis brazos ¡No tiene derecho a reírse! Especialmente por eso.

- Nunca me imagine a Kai, con calzoncillos Houdiny! Jaja -

- Qué! Me gusta usar calzoncillos y bóxer, me siento más seguro. – ahora se a dejado de reir, y se acerca a mi, pero yo estoy de espaldas y no puedo ver su rostro.

Con delicadeza, toma mi barbilla y la voltea para que yo le mire, con la misma mano me acaricia la mejilla y con la otra se sostiene n el colchón. Me mira con ternura, con disculpa.

- Kai, perdóname, no te enojes. – dice sin dejar de acariciarme.

Yo, hipnotizado completamente ante esa hermosa mirada, nunca, NUNCA la había visto, y a Bryan… disculpándose.

- No estoy enojado… - le contesto en un pequeño susurro, mientras poso mi mano derecha en su rostro.

Nos acercamos lentamente, hasta que nuestros labios vuelven a unirse. Nuestros ojos, cerrados, concentrados ahora en lo que estábamos al principio.

Con "ayuda" de Bryan, vuelvo a quedar acostado nuevamente.

Separa sus labios de los míos, y todavía tiene esa mirada. Poco a poco baja, y ahora me tiene completamente desnudo.

- Houdiny a desaparecido. – dice con un tono algo burlesco.

Ahora la boca para decirle algo pero…

-Aaahhh! – lo que iba a decir es interrumpido por un gemido. Lo que él hizo fue lo que provocó eso. Agarró mi miembro con su mano, dejando libre la punta, en la cual sopló varias veces provocándome nuevas sensaciones.

Oh, vamos este sujeto me tortura. Tiene mi miembro encerrado en su mano, y con la otra, toca todo mi pecho, atrapando uno de mis pezones.

Quiero decirle algo, pero no puedo, nunca había sentido todas estas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, (n/a:…lo de ahora, escrito por Nataly XD) ni siquiera cuando yo mismo me provocaba, me tocaba, pensando en él, conmigo. Soñaba, si, soñaba, tanto dormido como despierto, me encantaban esos sueños. En algunos era seme, en otros uke, pero en todos, era con el único Bryan. (n/a:XD)

Aunque me decepcionaba cuando despertaba y sabía que no era realidad, todo era una ilusión.

- Oh si! Aahh – gimo, jadeo, y despierto dándome cuenta que esto, no es una ilusión.

Siento que Bryan ya a utilizado su boca en mi zona baja. Su lengua recorre todo el sitio. Su cálido aliento me hace estremecer, haciéndome arquear mi espalda y poner uno de mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza, y mi otra mano, acariciando su sedoso cabello , empujando ligeramente, logrando con esto que él apretara más mi pezón, causándome un dolor placentero.

Su otra mano acaricia mi vientre y mis muslos. Sabe muy bien lo que hace.

Empieza a succionar sutilmente, pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Jadeo sin control y grito a petición del placer que me invade, siento que ya casi llego al orgasmo, solo un poco… y… ya… casi…

- Q-qué… - es lo único que puedo exclamar cuando ya no siento a nadie cerca de mí. ¡Porqué me dejó asi! Estoy apunto de… y él me deja en este estado.

¡Agh! Porqué hace eso, bueno, ya que, será mejor que termine lo que él empezó. Poso una mano en mi pecho, y la otra la guío a mi entrepierna.

- No te toques. – escucho una ¿orden? No, yo no lo voy a obedecer, me dejó a medias… lo voy a terminar yo. Mi mano sigue su destino.

- Dije que no te toques. – me dice ya apartando mis manos poniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza. Tiene sus rodillas a cada costado mío, viéndome a los ojos, los cuales ya he abierto. – No he terminado. – dice con su tono sensual.

- …ya… me di… cuenta… - me cuesta decirlo por mis jadeos y mi agitada respiración.

En ese momento une sus labios a los míos, nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba preparado (¿alguna vez lo estuve?)… esta vez no tomé aire, y me hacía falta mucho… me hace falta, estoy muy agitado.

El beso es con pasión y ya se a tomado su tiempo, pero no puedo respirar muy bien, y Bryan no suelta mis manos.

¡Rayos! Ya me estoy mareando por falta de ese aire! ¡qué hago!

Con fuerza, he mordido el labio de Bryan, haciendo que brote la sangre, lo sé por el sabor metálico que corrió por mi lengua. Bryan se separa bruscamente exclamando su dolor.

- ¡Maldita sea Kai! – en ese momento me suelta para limpiar su herida con sus manos. – bastardo porqué hiciste eso! – respiro honda y profundamente, quitándome ese molesto mareo y necesidad de aire. Cuando me controlo, me sostengo en codos y alcanzo los labios de Bryan, los cuales lamo cuidadosamente para no causarle más dolor, mientras que de su garganta salen algunos suspiros.

Luego de limpiar levemente su herida, le planto un beso muy… especial, y corto.

- Lo hice porque no me dejabas respirar… - le digo muy sensualmente y de manera de disculpas.

Me pongo de rodillas, y viéndolo a sus ojos, poco a poco logro que ahora sea él el que esté abajo. Observo que todavía tiene su ropa interior. Así que, de un jalón, lo dejo como vino al mundo, jaja, y con una cara muy sorprendida.

- (kai silva…) uuyyy, esto es mejor de lo que imaginé. – wow, es cierto, siempre me había preguntado, e imaginado (n/n), como lo tenía Bryan y… bueno, es mejor de lo que había pensado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me pregunta arqueando una ceja.

- Pues… - me le acerco y me pongo encima de él – que siempre quise saber como eras. – ya ahora froto nuestras erecciones y ambos nos ahogamos en nuestros gemidos.

Beso con profunda pasión el cuello de Bryan, mientras que sigo frotando nuestros miembros de una manera muy placentera.

Siento que Bryan me empuja muy agresivamente y pone sus manos en mis hombros. Estoy muy sorprendido por su cambio.

- Kai, ya no soporto más… - en sus ojos se mira lujuria, se miran tan brillantes y nublados.

Siempre he esperado este momento, estar en esta situación. Me olvido de mi orgullo y abstinencia, y digo lo que siempre quise decirle, sólo a ÉL, y sólo en esta situación.

- Bryan, te amo… por favor, tómame… - veo su cara de sorpresa y de "no lo creo". De verdad que si, lo he dejado en shoc. – Que esperas… Bryan. – lo que digo con sentimiento.

Se acerca a mi oído, susurrándome un "yo también, Kai, yo también" y empieza a lamer mi oreja. Siento un punzante dolor en mi entrada. Él a metido dos de sus dedos lubricados con saliva en mí. Los mueve muy sutilmente pero, ¡duele tanto!

El dolor aumenta, ha metido tres de sus dedos. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos en clara muestra de dolor y muerdo mis labios. Sin querer, con ambas manos rasgo la espalda de Bryan. Lo único que siento es dolor.

- Tranquilo, ya pasará el dolor. – me susurra mientras que besa mi cuello, de seguro a dejado algunas marcas. Siento algo líquido en mi cuello, y no es su saliva. Es la sangre que brota de sus labios. Creo que lo herí bastante.

Se coloca entre mis piernas y, sacando sus tres dedos, son rápidamente sustituidos por la virilidad de mi acompañante.

- AAAHHH! Due-duele! – exclamo dolorosamente, aruñando más la espalda de Bryan, y pausando la respiración por unos segundos.

- Lo se, pequeño tranquilo, tranquilo. – me lo dice de una manera en la que me hace olvidar ese punzante dolor.

Me besa en los labios, es un beso dulce y profundo, mis gemidos y los suyos son ahogados en este beso, y lentamente entra en mí.

Rompe el beso, manchándome con un poco de sangre. Ya no está sangrando mucho.

- Perdóname… - le susurro muy arrepentido por morderle el labio y causar esa herida.

- No le tomes importancia – me dice, - ¿Estás listo? – ya se a qué se refiere, porque ya está dentro de mí, esperando a que me acostumbre a esa invasión tan dolorosa, pero placentera a la vez.

Ahora agarra mis muslos, empieza a salir y a entrar, con delicadeza, muy lentamente. Su boca se centra en mi pezón derecho, chupándolo y mordiéndolo. Y yo, gimiendo incontrolablemente a todos sus mimos.

Deja mi pezón en paz, para concentrarse en penetrarme.

- rá-pi-do… ma-más! – digo a penas en susurros casi inaudibles.

- ¿Qué? Que… dijiste? – mm… eso parece que quiere escucharlo más fuerte. Sólo por ser él le cumpliré lo que quiere.

- Más! Rápido! -

- Oh si… asi, Kai… - y empieza con movimientos más rápidos.

Jadeos, gemidos, el sonido de nuestras pieles chocando, inundan la habitación.

La velocidad aumenta, mi cuerpo está lleno de placer, sudor, besos y del aroma del único hombre a quien amé de verdad.

- Di.. mi… nombre… kai… -

- Aahh… Br… BRYAN! -

- ¡AAHHH! – ambos gritamos, extasiados. Bryan llenando mi interior de lo suyo, y yo dejando lo mío regado en nuestros vientres.

Estamos agotados. Bryan se recuesta un poco encima de mí, sin salir todavía. Esperamos recuperar un poco nuestras energías. Beso el rostro de Bryan y sus labios con delicadeza.

- Te… amo… - le susurro.

- Yo también. – me contesta, empezando a salir de mi.

Ambos gemimos por tal acción. Luego se recuesta a mi derecha, respirando muy agitadamente.

- He… esperado… tanto este… momento. – digo jadeante, pues todavía no hemos recuperado el aliento.

- ¿Es tu… primera… vez? – me pregunta, volteando su rostro para verme a los ojos.

- … si… esperaba el momento… en que te pudiera decir todo esto… y demostrártelo. – contesto sinceramente, acercándome a esos fornidos brazos, me abraza y pone su barbilla en mis cabellos. Me acurruco en su pecho, muy caliente.

- Yo igual, Kai. Ahora descansa… des… cansa… -

Me acaricia mis cabellos, y poco a poco baja el tono de su voz. Ya no siento las caricias que me proporcionaba. Cuando veo su rostro, está dormido. Está muy agotado, yo también lo estoy.

Ha sido mi primera vez, y se sintió más que bien, en especial, porque nunca imagine poder admirar tan de cerca esas orbes lavandas, poder acariciar su ardiente piel… poder, hacer todo lo que hice hoy.

Tengo mucho sueño, y estos brazos me ofrecen una buena protección.

FIN POV KAI

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En un hotel, en una habitación, en una cama, dos chicos, uno de cabello lavanda estrechando en sus brazos a otro de cabellos de dos tonos azulados; ambos durmiendo pacíficamente.

De pronto, el ser de los cabellos lavanda empieza a moverse, abriendo los ojos, demostrando cansancio en ellos.

Poco a poco se separa del menor, tratando de no despertarlo. Después de haber logrado exitosamente levantarse de la cama sin molestar a su compañero, empieza a buscar su ropa y a vestirse, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Tomó todas sus cosas, dejó las llaves de la habitación en la mesita de noche y con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta, saliendo de la habitación donde descansaba un hermoso peliazul.

- "_Hm, nunca pensé ver a Hiwatari de esa manera_" – estaba en los pensamiento de Bryan, quien nuevamente estaba caminando en la nieve, siguiendo el camino por donde iba. Esta vez, ya bajo varios copos de esta.

Saca su celular y ya viendo todas las llamadas perdidas que había recibido después de la última a la cual había contestado.

- Porqué se preocupa tanto, sólo fui a arreglar algo y me di una recompensa. – dice al viento. – una recompensa muy buena. Ya deja de llamarme tanto, Garland.

Mientras que en la pantalla del celular marcaba la hora, 3:54 a.m.

_**FIN…?**_

**NOTAS: **Ojalá les halla gustado el cap. Perdón por no actualizar el fic de SUNSHINE… pero, no he podido escribir bien sobre ese fic, además que todo este mes a sido de puros exámenes .x espero poder escribir ya en vacaciones.

Jaja, de verdad, gracias a Nataly, ella fue la genio que inició este fic, me dio la idea, y yo la continué, y para el 2° cap, me dijo que metiera a kai… esta pareja (kaixBryan) ya se está volviendo como que muy famosa, pero, famosa o no famosa, hubiera puesto a estos dos aquí… je, bien

Hasta la proxima!


	3. Garland

*O* y vengo de regreso! Después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que han pasado, quiero terminar todos mis fics, ya que me he inspirado.

Lei los reviews y ;_; me entró nostalgia, así que continuaré con esta historia que se volvió más grande.

Espero que realmente les guste, y que aquellas personas que seguían esta historia conozcan el final, en serio que lo deseo n_n

Así que sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Nada de beyblade es mio... solo este fic wajaja

**Capítulo 3: Garland**

Las frías calles de Moscú eran apenas iluminadas por las luces de la calle, donde sólo se percibía a un ser caminar entre la espesa nieve, hasta llegar a un edificio de apartamentos, que era más alto que ancho. Con todo el sigilo del mundo, el hombre abre la primera puerta, cerrando con cautela y subiendo las gradas cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido escandaloso. Sin embargo, esos esfuerzos se vieron en vano debido al chillante sonido de la madera vieja de cada uno de los escalones. Llegó al noveno piso, donde abrió, ahora sí, la puerta del lugar donde vivía.

Todo estaba oscuro, apenas entraba la luz de las calles, pero no tuvo ningún problema; dejó su chaqueta colgada junto a la puerta, se quitó sus botas húmedas por la nieve, y se aproximó al sofá más grande. "_Hm… al fin y al cabo, el sofá es muy cómodo_" y al sentarse, se encendieron las luces de la sala.

- Buenas noches, "cariño" – habló quien había realizado aquel acto que lastimaba los ojos del recién llegado. - ¿Cómo te fue en tu día? ¿Resolviste tus asuntos? – preguntaba con palabras sutiles, pero su voz y su rostro hablaban con ira y sarcasmo.

- ah! Garland! Estoy cansado, ve a fastidiar a tu abuela. – tomó una frazada que estaba cerca del sofá, se acostó y se cubrió por completo.

- Claro, claro… ahora soy yo el que fastidia – al no encontrar respuesta, su furia se elevó y se acercó al ruso, destapándolo y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- agh!... Garland… suelta… me… - decía con dificultad agarrando las manos de quien lo tenía preso, ejerciendo ambos, una fuerza casi parecida.

- ¡Maldito animal! ¡Dime ahora mismo dónde estabas y con quién! – lo empujó con fuerza al sofá sin separarse demasiado.

-Esas son cosas que no te incumben, además, si te digo, aunque hubiera ido a la tienda de la esquina, no me creerías, y sólo te enojarías más, ya deja de comportarte así. – dijo desafiándolo con la mirada, pero sin levantarse.

El de pelo largo sostuvo la mirada, para luego agudizarla y centrarla en los labios de aquel hombre.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el labio? – al hacer la pregunta, la cara de Bryan cambió a una de sorpresa, y tocándoselo para ver si sangraba le respondió

– Nada, tuve una pelea con un sujeto en un bar… fui a un bar. – Nervioso, realmente estaba nervioso y fue su única excusa. – Pero no es nada, por el momento quiero dormir. Y perdón por llegar tan tarde… o temprano, como sea, no volverá a suceder – y se volvió a acostar.

- Bryan, y si fuiste a un bar, ¿Por qué no hueles a alcohol? –

- Porque… no tomé mucho –

- aja, ¿Y con quién? –

- Garland, ya basta, estoy muy cansado… -

Y nuevamente, la furia se elevó, tomándolo del cuello pero esta vez, estrellándole su puño en la quijada.

- ¡Maldito perro, yo se que estuviste con alguien! ¡Y me lo vas a decir! –

El otro, aturdido por el golpe y el cansancio, se levantó, sólo para recibir otro golpe que lo tiró al suelo, momento seguido se sintió que sus ropas estaban siendo arrancadas.

- ¡Garland, ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz, si quieres que te complazca lo haré pero no así! – gritaba un poco desesperado. Ya conocía esa actitud, y realmente cuando se ponía así, no lo reconocía como la misma persona.

Fue empujado al suelo, sus manos aprisionadas con otras, y un peso encima de él. Luego sintió que halaban su cabello, hacia atrás, y unos labios susurraron en su oído:

- No Bryan, tú eres mío y sólo mío… y no voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado, así tenga que obligarte – Lo empujo para adelante, haciendo que se lastimara con el suelo de madera.

Bryan mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando escaparse, pero tanto él como quien lo tenía aprisionado sabían que no podía hacerlo. Ambos habían pasado por un arduo entrenamiento del trabajo, el cual no era únicamente para lanzar golpes fuertes, si no, para defender e inmovilizar a sus adversarios.

Miedo, si, sentía miedo… no era la primera vez que ocurría, y siempre esperaba que fuera la última. Hace tiempo, la situación no había llegado a esto, pero el Garland de ahora se miraba diferente. Sintió una presión fría en las muñecas… era un par de esposas, y volteó para ver a Garland, el cual tenía un rostro macabro, entre furia y lujuria, y unos ojos más oscuros de lo normal, parecían dilatados.

- ¿Porqué sigues intentado escapar? No lo lograrás. – tomó su camisa y la desagarró para poder apreciar la espalda del ruso, fuerte, musculosa, y aruñada…

- Si me dices quién te hizo eso, no seré tan rudo contigo – Dijo entre dientes, mientras lo dejaba desnudo sin ninguna delicadeza, así como él se quitaba sus ropas.

- … ya te dije que tuve una pelea con alguien – y al terminar su frase, sintió un agudo dolor, un miembro introduciéndose sin ninguna preparación en sus entrañas. -¡Aaahggg! – fue un grito ahogado, con su cabeza baja, y aguantaba la respiración sintiendo las salvajes embestidas, a la vez que sentía que se desgarraba por dentro.

- ¡ah! Bryan… que estrecho estas… - claro que le importaba lo que el otro sentía, y quería que sintiera ese dolor, porque al fin y al cabo, ese era su castigo por estar con otro, ¿u otros? Garland, no lo sabía, pero sabía que Bryan le era infiel. Lo demostraba en el trabajo, las chicas que coqueteaban con él, sin mencionar a tantos amigos que se había hecho en el mismo lugar. No bastaba con vivir y trabajar juntos, Garland quería… tenía que saber que hacía su novio en cada segundo del día.

Le agarraba de las caderas con tanta fuerza, que dejaba unas dolorosas marcas en ellas con sus dedos, a la vez que le daba unas sonoras nalgadas que al parecer, lo excitaban aún más, al contrario que el sometido, quien restregaba la mitad de su cara en el frío suelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al igual que su mandíbula.

- Oh si, creo que este lubricante es muy bueno – dijo con perversión, refiriéndose a la sangre que hizo brotar con sus fuertes embestidas. – ¿Lo estas disfrutando, mi amor? – con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. De repente se detuvo, y Bryan no sabía que esperar, cuando sintió unas manos en su cuello, y un vaivén rápido y violento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y la boca tan abierta para poder tener todo el aire que le fuera posible, que no era mucho.

- Ya casi, si… Bryan… Bryan… aahh! – y el pelilargo expulsó toda su semilla dentro del ruso, a quien ya había soltado y ahora tosía tirado en el suelo. Garland salió, y sin haber terminado la humillación se acercó a la cara de Bryan, lo agarró del cabello e hizo que lo limpiara.

- Déjalo bien limpio, recuerda que siempre tienes que recoger tu desorden. – Sonreía, y luego de un rato, el ruso terminó su labor y se apartó, sin verlo y sin decirle nada, con un gran dolor y cansancio, y sólo pensaba en dormir. En ese momento, la actitud de Garland cambió drásticamente.

- ¿Bryan? ¿Amor?, lo siento, no quería lastimarte – "_¿¡Q-q-qué!? _" – pero es que, tú me provocas. – decía el pelilargo, abrazándolo por la espalda. – Por favor, ven a la cama a dormir un poco. –

Bryan fue guiado a la habitación y acostado, sin decir nada, dándole la espalda. No entendía que pasaba, pero por ahora sólo quería descansar.

- Bryan, dime algo por favor – rogaba, abrazándole la cintura.

- algo… - responde sin ninguna emoción, esperando que lo dejara tranquilo.

- Ya vez, por eso me enojas tanto, y haces que pare lastimándote –

- Yo no soy, tu eres el que has cambiado, algo tienes y no quieres aceptarlo, yo te he dado todo lo que tengo, pero con el tiempo te has vuelto un poco bipolar. Pero que quieres que te diga… ¿Qué te perdone? No hace falta hacerlo, si siempre va a pasar lo mismo –

- No tenía idea… en serio, lo lamento, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar… sabes que soy muy celoso contigo, y no quiero que nadie más te toque. –

- Lo sé… yo también soy celoso… - Lo decía por inercia, aunque antes si lo sentía, pero todo había cambiado.

- Lo siento amor, pero que bueno que ya estamos bien, feliz noche -

- "_¿¡Bien!? ¡Dónde fregados!_" feliz noche – dijo sin expresión, y no soportando más el cansancio, no le importó que su verdugo estuviera abrazándolo, tocando todo su cuerpo con el suyo, al fin y al cabo ya había terminado aquel castigo. "_Maldito Kai, lo voy a matar…_".

- Fin

Wooow! espero que les haya intrigado, aunque hay parte de la historia oculta de estos dos personajes, si no entienden algo, háganme saber, pero dependiendo de que porque algunas cosas vendrán en el próximo capítulo que publicaré pronto. n_n! Pero díganme, ¿Quien quieren que se quede con Bryan? (jojojo)


	4. Mi inicio

"**LETRAS"**

BRYAN X GARLAND

**Edades**:

Yuriy: 19 Bryan Kuznetsov: 20 Sergei: 18 Garland Siebald: 25

Am, investigué sobre el apellido de Garland xD y es alemán:P.

**NOTAS:** El cuarto capítulo! Y se aclaran algunas cosas entre Garland y Bryan! Ya luego aclararé todo wajaja, y bueno, espero disfruten y que continúen leyendo n_n. Ya saben que cualquier crítica constructiva es buena.

- "_pensamientos_" -

- cosas que dicen -

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Yaoi.

**DISCLAMER:** Beyblade no es mio y blablablabla!

**Capítulo 4: Mi Inicio**

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip

Un sonido desesperante de un aparato eléctrico era en encargado de sacar de sus casillas al joven ruso que aún dormía en cama, y que no había podido descansar lo suficiente para su cansado cuerpo. Apaga el aparato presionando un botón.

- 5 minutos después -

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip

- Aaaaah! ¡Estoy harto de esta cosa! – acto seguido lo desconectó, aunque tenía muchas ganas de destruirlo.

- Porqué mejor no te levantas… al fin y al cabo, para eso sirve – la voz de Garland se hizo presente en la habitación, quien acababa de salir de la regadera, y entraba para vestirse.

- Mh… - de mala gana, se levanto, pero al hacerlo cayó de frente hacia el piso, debido al intenso dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, principalmente debajo de las caderas.

- Bryan! - Garland se preocupó y fue por el al instante. - ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste… tanto? – lo ayudaba a incorporarse, a lo que Bryan negó, y se levantó solo cojeando hacia el baño. – Bryan, quizás fui un poco brusco, pero lo hago porque te amo infinitamente. – Dijo cerca de la puerta del baño, sin obtener respuesta, por lo que el pelilargo se fue a la cocina a preparar desayuno.

-o-o-o- POV Garland -o-o-o-

Me siento cansado, sin querer levantarme de la cama, pero la poca luz que entra a la habitación se siente como si me estuvieran lanzando un láser directamente en los ojos, no puedo soportarlo, empiezo a temblar, tengo un escalofrío horrible.

Me levanto para aliviar esos síntomas que cada vez se han vuelto más constantes. Maldito Mystel, no puedo localizarlo y realmente necesito de mi medicina, para sentirme mejor, para poder… vivir… con Bryan. Todo ha cambiado desde que empecé con mi medicamento, al principio todo estaba mucho mejor, pero con el tiempo, me irrito muy fácilmente.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, sintiéndose mal físicamente, y sentimentalmente.

- Bryan, yo realmente te amo, pero no quiero perderte… no se qué hacer para mejorar, pero sólo sé que te necesito – Estaba temblando mucho, por lo que buscó en un compartimiento escondido del botiquín sacó un frasco con pastillas – me quedan pocas caritas felices – dijo, y efectivamente, en el frasco habían unas 10 pastillas de diferentes colores con caras felices. Tomó una, poniéndola debajo de la lengua.

Al fin sintió paz en su interior, relajación, con la mente en blanco. Se metió a la ducha, dándose un baño lento, y reía de vez en cuando, a la nada. Sus ojos habían cambiado totalmente, ese no era el Verdadero Garland.

-o-o-o- FIN POV Garland -o-o-o-

Bryan tomó unas pastillas para el dolor, y se dio un baño rápido, se alistó para salir pero ya cuando estaba a punto de marcharse

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Cuestiono el pelilargo.

- Voy a salir – respondió secamente

- Momento… ¿A caso no recuerdas que día es hoy? –

- … La verdad no –

- Hm! Vaya que irresponsable, hoy se empieza la organización del concierto que será en un mes, me imagino a que no sabes a donde hay que ir –

- No, pero puedo preguntarle a Robert, adiós – Se apresura a salir y cierra la puerta antes de escuchar algo más, bajando las gradas con gran rapidez para evitar ser perseguido.

- Claro, de plano también te acuestas con él verdad – arrojó la taza de café que tenía en las manos hacia la puerta que se cerraba deprisa.

-o-o-o- Hace 4 años -o-o-o-

Un carterista se mantenía por ciertos lugares, era muy hábil, pues también era su única forma de conseguir algo de dinero para sobrevivir. Era un hombre muy rudo, pero no quería gastar energías luchando con cualquiera para obtener una nada. Y era cuidadoso, al menos con cierto grupo de personas. No quería tener ninguna interacción con otro tipo de delincuentes, pandilleros, contrabandistas, drogadictos, vagabundos, o cualquier otra persona. El trabajaba solo, y nunca se atrevería a robarle a una mujer o anciana.

Sin embargo, por su falta de interés a ser visto por otras personas, en una de sus hazañas fue sorprendido por un policía encubierto. No querían atraparlo a él, pero se dio la oportunidad de llevar a la cárcel a otro carterista y así lo hicieron las autoridades.

Donde se encontraba una patrulla de policías, toda la gente miraba curiosa e intrigada, quizás por ese morbo de poder ver algo fuera de lo cotidiano, pero era solo un hombre sucio que metían a la patrulla.

- "_Un momento, el no es… _" ¡Bryan! – El mencionado reaccionó ante su nombre, pero no le dio importancia y se metió en la patrulla sin tanto relajo.

- "_Al fin y al cabo, tal vez en la cárcel esté mejor_" – pensaba Bryan, el capturado – "_Quizás sea igual al lugar donde crecí, quizás sea mejor, porque no puedo vivir en otro lugar._" –

Llegó a la estación de policía y lo hicieron esperar sentado junto a otras personas con esposas en las muñecas. Cada una de ellas una persona tan diferente y con una pinta realmente… sin igual.

Tomaron sus huellas digitales de los pulgares y llenaban hojas tras hojas de sus datos, una interrogación muy tediosa:

- ¿Dónde nació? – preguntaban

- En Moscú – secamente

- Señor… me refiero al hospital, o casa, donde sea –

- Entonces, ponga cualquier lugar porque no lo sé –

- Hm… ¿Fecha de nacimiento? –

- No lo sé, ponga cualquier día –

- Señor, sólo pasará un día acá, colabore un poco porque hay fila –

- ¡y qué quiere que haga si no sé nada de mi vida! – ya se empezaba a exasperar, así como el policía, y cuando parecía que entre todos los corruptos le iban a dar una golpiza al ignorante Bryan, aparece un sujeto moreno, de cabello gris muy largo, con un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, se notaba que había llegado corriendo.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Qué creen que hacen! –

- Dándole una lección a este niñato – responde uno de los policías.

- Déjenlo en paz, yo pagaré su fianza. – dijo el recién llegado.

Bryan estaba asombrado. ¿Llega un extraño a decir que lo va a sacar de ahí? ¿Qué es lo que va a querer de regreso? A no, el no le debía favores a nadie, y menos a un desconocido.

- Será mejor que te metas en tus asuntos, esto no te concierne, al cabo que ni te conozco – dijo Bryan viéndolo, sin poder saber quién era, aunque vagamente sabía que había visto su cara en algún lado.

- ¿Bryan, acaso no te recuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos en el torneo en Japón de hace 6 años, o era del equipo BEGA y te vencí a ti junto a Sergei, para luego vencer a tu líder, am, un pelirrojo.

Bryan abrió los ojos, recordándose totalmente – ¡Qué! Y hace esto por lástima o qué? Pues sabes algo, no necesito que alguien venga de la nada a querer humillarme. – dijo molesto.

- No, no es eso, solo quiero ayudarte – saco su billetera – díganme cuanto es – le habló al policía desafiante.

- Am… si claro, se le acusa por robo de billeteras sin portar ningún tipo de arma, así que serían unos 300 rublos rusos. –

- Acá está, ya suéltenlo – ordenó con una vista afilada, esos policías no le iban a asustar, aunque estuvieran armados.

- ee… si… quítenle las esposas – el policía se miraba un poco nervioso, al final, tenían el dinero y no les importaba volver a atrapar al mismo ladrón.

Afuera de la comisaría:

- Ahora que te acordaste de mi, ¿Tienes a dónde ir? – Pregunto el pelilargo, sereno, observando al despreocupado ruso con sus brazos tras la cabeza, estirándose.

- Si, a las calles – Dice seriamente, sin mirarlo.

- Bryan, no sé qué ocurrió exactamente pero, puedes quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo. Me imagino por lo que has de estar pasando –

- Hm, un niño riquillo como tú nunca podrá entender a gente como yo –

- Cállate, que no sabes por lo que he pasado… ambos somos muy diferentes. –

Sostuvieron sus miradas con seriedad, en un "pacífico enfrentamiento" hasta que Garland retiro su mirada – Ya te ofrecí mi casa para dormir hoy, si realmente no quieres entonces vete - y empezó a caminar.

- "_Bueno, Yuriy siempre me decía, que hay que tomar todas las oportunidades que tengas, mmm… lo aprovecharé_" – y siguió al joven que le había salvado de pasar una noche en una cárcel diferente. – Am… gracias por la oferta, la aceptaré, pero quisiera saber al menos como llamarte –

- Si que tienes mala memoria, mi nombre es Garland Siebald – volteó su rostro para mostrarle una gran sonrisa, a lo que Bryan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado, pero lo siguió.

Llegaron a un edificio antiguo, entrados, y subieron con el chirriante sonido de la madera de las gradas, llegando al noveno piso, al apartamento del alemán, al entrar, fueron recibidos por una cómoda sala con un par de sofás, y al otro lado, sin pared que dividiera, se encontraba una cocina equipaba con lo más básico. Luego había un pasillo que a la mitad de éste llevaba a la única habitación, y al fondo, un baño.

Era un lugar pequeño pero confortable, con grandes ventanas que permitían la entrada de luz, aunque de noche ésta no era abundante en las nevadas calles de Moscú.

- Pasa adelante, siéntete como en tu casa – invitó

- Gracias, aunque no conozco esa sensación – contesto como burla.

- mmm… ¿No te molestaría dormir en el sofá? Es muy cómodo, y es que la única cama que hay es en la que duermo – lo volteó a ver, y lo inspeccionó, a lo que el ruso se puso a la defensiva.

- Hey, ¿qué buscas? No dormiré contigo si eso piensas – cruzándose de brazos.

- Hm, como si quisiera… pero no dormirás en ningún lado si no te das un baño primero – sentenció, a lo que fue a su habitación para buscar una toalla y ropa. – toma – le tiró la toalla, ese es el baño, y espero que esta ropa te quede bien… -

- G-gracias – dijo un poco impactado. – puedo preguntarte, ¿Por qué haces esto? –

- Se que no nos conocemos tan bien, pero al parecer necesitas restablecer tu vida, y si me permites, quisiera ayudarte. –

- Como sea… - se dirigió al baño, desconfiando del alemán, ¿porqué lo hacía? Tal vez si estaba diciendo la verdad, pero… tal vez no, tenía que estar alerta. Mientras, revisó la habitación en busca de algo sospechoso, pero nada. Así que por el momento decidió darse el baño que necesitaba, con esa agua tan fría a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Al salir de la ducha, se dirigió a la cocina donde Garland se encontraba cocinando.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo? – dijo algo inseguro, todavía secándose el pelo. Garland volteó, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a aquel chico con su ropa, que le quedaba un poco ajustada, mostrándole un muy trabajo cuerpo que no parecía de un niñato.

- Jeje, lo siento por la ropa, quizás mañana iremos a buscarte algo –

- Lo que pasa es que tu usas todo muy ajustado – dijo dándose cuenta que no podía levantar bien los brazos, mientras que el otro se reía. - ¬¬ mejor me voy. –

- No Bryan! Espera, lo siento – aún riéndose un poco – dime, ¿sabes cocinar? –

- Am… no pero, podría aprender – De igual formar, Garland ya había terminado la cena, y la colocaba en platos. Dándole uno a Bryan, y dirigiéndose al sofá para comer, ya que no tenía mesa.

- Dime, ¿Qué saber hacer? ¿Cuál es tu talento o habilidad? -

-am, la verdad es que no tengo idea, toda mi vida me entrenaron solo para luchar, así que creo que no sé hacer otra cosa, pero tampoco es que lo haya intentado. –

- Perfecto para mí – dice el alemán contento – entonces mañana te llevaré a mi trabajo, con los del STAFF, a ver qué pueden hacer contigo –

- ¿STAFF? ¿Qué es eso? –

- Es una organización de hombres que se encargan de ciertos ámbitos de seguridad, a veces nos llaman para ser guardaespaldas de algún famoso que venga al país, o para proteger a los cantantes de sus fans en los conciertos, y ese tipo de cosas.

- aaaaaa… - aunque realmente Bryan no comprendió realmente que era.

- No te preocupes, mañana iremos y verás cómo es –

Y siguieron conversando, conociendo sus edades y otras cosas triviales de torneos anteriores, burlándose de Tyson y los otros, rompiendo el hielo entre ambos. Bryan se sintió más cómodo, pero no iba a bajar la guardia. Ya era noche, y Garland le dio un poncho para que se tapara.

- Feliz noche, recuerda que mañana saldremos temprano –

- Esta bien, Feliz noche… y Garland… gracias –

- Hm, no hay de que –

A la mañana siguiente, Garland se despertó con la sorpresa de ver a un Bryan en la cocina, batallando con la estufa y los alimentos que intentaba preparar. Le pareció cómico, y le auxilió, asegurándole que con él iba a aprender a cocinar, pero que por el momento no intentara nada solo.

Desayunaron, y salieron directamente a comprar ropa. Nada lujoso, solamente algo simple que le sentara bien a Bryan, ambos un poco desesperados por la insistente trabajadora del lugar que les ofrecía mil y un prendas que Bryan rechazaba con su peor cara, escena la cual Garland disfrutaba bastante, ese chico parecía ser muy cómico al ser tan sincero.

Bryan conocía el lugar, pero nunca se había detenido para ver los teatros, cines y librerías que se encontraban en el área. Simplemente, no había alguien que le hablara maravillas de cada sitio por el que pasaban, y eso le agradaba, estaba conociendo su ciudad de una manera en la que a sus cortos 16 años nunca había conocido.

- Bueno, es hora de ir al trabajo, estoy ansioso por que te conozcan – sonrió, y como contadas veces en su vida, Bryan estaba nervioso. Subieron al autobús, y después de unos 20 min. Bajaron frente a un gimnasio.

- Am, ¿es éste el lugar? – preguntó incrédulo

- No tonto, es a la par. – Y es que, a la par de ese gran gimnasio sólo había una puerta sin ningún rótulo. – estamos trabajando en el exterior, como es un lugar antiguo, legalmente cuesta mucho remodelar –

Entraron, y había un sótano, adentro, todo era diferente, un gran salón con varios equipos entrenadores () y por el otro lado una serie de cubículos que al parecer eran las oficinas.

- ¡Garland! ¿Acoso nos traes un crío para cuidar? – dijo un chico de cabellos morados.

- ¡Yo no soy un niño! Y te lo puedo demostrar – enfadado, arremangándose, pero fue detenido por su acompañante.

- Bryan, ni creas que vas a hacer eso aquí, y Robert, deja de decir tonterías, quiero hablar con el jefe para ver si lo acepta –

- Pff, como sea, pero ni creas que alguien aquí será tu niñero – y se fue satisfecho, al saber que había colmado la paciencia de un desconocido.

- No le hagas caso, es sólo para provocar, de hecho, muchos de los que están aquí son así, por lo que te pido que te comportes, porque realmente necesitas este empleo – se dirigió a Bryan seriamente, quien un poco enojado, comprendió su punto. Al fin y al cabo, en la abadía muchos eran así, con la diferencia que Bryan era de los más fuertes y de los mayores.

Garland habló con el jefe, Kevin, una persona totalmente ejecutiva, que tenía un millón de papeles y teléfonos en su escritorio. Después de hablar a solas con el alemán, invitó al ruso, para que firmara papeles y se pusieran de acuerdo con su horario. A Bryan le pareció muy sencillo el asunto.

- Pero tienes una condición Kuznetzov – dijo el jefe – te entrenarás y trabajarás acá, pero tendrás que graduarte de la escuela. Y tú, Garland, serás su tutor mientras eso pase –

- ¡Sí, claro! No te preocupes Kevin – sonriendo ampliamente – Gracias por hacer el papeleo tan rápido –

- ¡Nada de gracias! Solo hagan bien lo que tengan que hacer, y mañana vienen los dos a primera hora, porque en una semana viene el Vicepresidente de Alemania, y hay que hacer todos los preparativos, así que váyanse ya –

Y salieron, Garland le mostró todo el lugar, la gran sala de entrenamiento (donde se habían encontrado con un molesto Robert), las regaderas y respectivos vestidores, las salas de oficinas y una sala de conferencias.

La segunda meta era encontrar un lugar donde aceptaran a Bryan para que se graduara en 2 años, no fue fácil, pero lo encontraron, y era un montón de otros papeleos, a lo que Garland tenía que firmar como tutor de Bryan, para hacer más fácil la situación.

Fue un día muy atareado, pero al menos en un día el ruso ya tenía planificada parte de su vida, con su concientización, y para ser sinceros, estaba emocionado por que todo empezara. Y todo, gracias a ese pelilargo que por alguna extraña razón, se había preocupado por él. – _"Pero aún no se qué es lo que quiere de mí_"- seguí pensando con manía.

Y así vivieron, en el apartamento, trabajando juntos, Bryan por medio tiempo, con lo que podía pagar sus estudios, a los cuales se les hacía algo difícil, pero Garland siempre lo ayudaba.

Después de 6 meses, Bryan había dejado sus maniáticos pensamientos atrás, estaba feliz con lo que tenía y se sentía cómodo y agradecido con Garland, y al recordar siempre cómo le había cambiado la vida, le hacía sentir que podía ser capaz de todo, y que tenía que esforzarse al mil por ciento para demostrar que no era una causa perdida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- "_No sé porqué su comportamiento a cambiado tanto, realmente extraño al Garland que conocí, pero eso ya no importa, ahora debo concentrarme en Yuriy…_" -

**- FIN:... ?**

**NOTAS**

Bueno, espero les haya gustado n.n para que el fic tuviera una historia coherente, cambié algunas cositas del primer capítulo, pero no mucho porque quisiera dejarlo tal cual lo escribí hace muuuchos años, y así ver como la redacción cambia, jejeje, bueno, un gusto que hayan leído este fic, y un agradecimiento a quienes me escribieron Reviews (y no los había visto hace poco) a: _**Misaki**_, _**Yamisuzaku**_ y _**Jullieto**_, jejeje, creo que por un momento todos odiaron a Bryan n_n pero ya verán cómo termina todo! Y por supuesto, un especial agradecimiento a _**Gaby KIvanov**_, quien me dio mi primer review después de actualizar *w* gracias por el ánimo, y también a _**Kimiko Ivanov**_ n.n que recién estoy viendo su review, y wow! Un cuarto… mmm… voy a pensar, quizás si, jejeje, veré cómo lo pondré en la historia :P

Gracias a todos por comentar n_n! hasta la próxima!


	5. Vivir contigo

"**LETRAS"**

BRYAN X GARLAND

**Edades**:

Bryan Kuznetsov: 17 Garland Siebald: 22

**NOTAS:** El quinto capítulo! Este es un "flashback" (que, como no es tan corto no se le llamaría flash back) pero es un momento del pasado entre Bryan y Garland. En el capítulo anterior, lo del recuerdo había pasado hace 4 años, en este, Bryan y Garland llevan viviendo juntos 1 año, jeje lo aclaro por si se pierden.

- "_pensamientos_" -

- cosas que dicen -

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Yaoi.

**DISCLAMER:** Beyblade no es mio y blablablabla!

**Capítulo 5: Aprendiendo a vivir**

Ya había pasado un año desde que había encontrado a ese pequeño ladronzuelo, y el mocoso berrinchudo parecía desaparecer poco a poco, por alguien más maduro y que se esforzaba tanto en su trabajo con en sus clases. Muy frecuentemente, encontraba al pobre frotándose la cabeza a morir por las dificultades que se presentaban en esas hojas de papel, problemas que Garland le ayudaba a comprender con mayor facilidad.

La vida con Bryan había sido bastante amena, quizás hasta feliz, sí, eso exactamente, era feliz con Bryan. Salían de vez en cuando a comer afuera, al cine, a las máquinas de videojuegos, y la pasaban muy bien juntos, demasiado bien.

- "_Será que, ¿me estoy enamorando?"_ – un sonrojo llenó su cara, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza e intentó concentrarse en seguir preparando el desayuno. – "_no seas tonto, no vuelvas a caer en eso" _– pensaba nervioso.

- yaaaawn… buenos días – apareció un bostezador Bryan que salía de la habitación en bóxer y con…

- Buenos días… ¡Bryan! ¡Ponte algo encima! – alegó el pelilargo regresando su concentración a los alimentos, sin lograr desaparecer su sonrojo, y es que, como muchos hombres, Bryan presentaba a menudo su erección matinal, la cual no estaba acostumbrado a ocultar.

- Esta bien, está bien… no sé por qué haces tanto drama – fue en busca de un pantalón.

- Mh, te vas a quemar o te va a pasar algo y de ahí será mi culpa. Ten, desayuno especial – dice utilizando todo su autocontrol – "_arg! Eres tan provocativo! ¿Por qué me haces esto?"_ –

- ¿Porqué especial? – desconcertado

- Hoy, hace un año que nos conocimos – dice seriamente, como sin darle mucha importancia

Pero sin darse cuenta, Bryan tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a su compañero. – Gracias a ti, mi vida es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé – y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Garland se sonrojó y quedó atónito.

- ¡Bryan! ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó sonrojado

- Pues, fue un beso, ¿no? – contesta con toda inocencia

- Si pero, no debes hacer eso, no es… correcto… "¡idiota! ¿Qué haces? Sólo es un beso en la mejilla no es nada… de seguro… es a todos" –

- ¿Por qué no? A Sayra la saludo así, de hecho, ella me dijo que es cortés que un hombre salude así -

- y así es, pero cuando un hombre saluda a una mujer está bien, a los hombres no se les saluda así… no me digas que, ¿has besado a todos los hombres en la mejilla? – Miró acusando a Bryan de haber hecho algo ridículo, y aguantándose la risa esperaba su respuesta.

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo a Sayra, y a ti – contestó mostrando un leve enojo. - ¿Qué acaso es muy importante el hacerlo o no? – comenzaba a consumir el delicioso desayuno que su compañero había preparado en su honor.

- Bueno, pues, no saludes así, es… raro… te podrían acusar de… - sin terminar su frase, comenzó a alimentarse, queriendo ignorar el tema.

- ¿acusar de qué? – indagó Bryan, en ocasiones Garland hacía mucho eso, dejar a medias sus frases, a veces hasta pensaba que lo hacía con ganas de déjalo en suspenso.

- de nada – siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención al ruso.

- ¡Garland! - exigente, le toma de la muñeca con la que sostenía el tenedor, y se acercó sin darse cuenta que la poca distancia entre ellos, aceleraba el corazón del extranjero - Tienes que decirme, ¡cómo quieres que aprenda las cosas si no terminas de decírmelas! –

- Bryan... no es… correcto – dice sin moverse

- Pero ¿¡por qué!? – se acercó aún más, sintiendo la respiración de su apresado, sin tomarle importancia alguna, al menos no la misma.

Una cercanía que exigía respuestas, una cercanía peligrosa. Tragó saliva, había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo con aquel chico, conocía muchos detalles de él y esa boca, con la que blasfemaba en su idioma nativo de vez en cuando, con la que engullía los alimentos sin masticarlos bien, con la que escupía de vez en cuando en las calles, todo aquello que siempre le reprendía… y aun así, deseaba probarlos, conocer el sabor ruso, el sabor de una extraña inocencia, el sabor de… de Bryan.

Y la distancia fue nula cuando Garland atrapó esos labios que tanto deseaba, cerrando sus ojos pues no estaba seguro si los volvería a probar y quería guardar el recuerdo para su eternidad. El atacado, no movía ni un músculo, ni un labio, ni su lengua, por lo que después de un breve deguste, Garland se separó, sonrojado y agitado.

- Bryan… - no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, su rostro expresaba duda, perplejidad.

- Entonces, ¿tengo que besar a los hombres en los labios? –

Su rostro se puso de todos los colores que podría tener - ¡No, eso jamás! Eso… eso no es así es… -

- Me gustó – lo interrumpió en seco, a lo cual cesó un poco el nerviosismo de su compañero.

- ¿Ah? ¿En serio? Ejeje, em… bueno pero, lo siento, no debí, yo… eso no se tiene que hacer… no con cualquiera – le intentaba explicar el asunto de los besos por lo que todo había comenzado, pero le había dado un mal ejemplo cuando no había terminado de explicarle.

- Pero tú no eres cualquiera – le levantó el rostro, el cual estaba sorprendido por ese acto, pero se mostró con una mayor sorpresa cuando volvió a sentir los labios rusos nuevamente, esta vez, con ligeros movimientos.

Intentando olvidar la sorpresa, para concentrarse en lo nuevo que estaba probando, cerró sus ojos y se atrevió a acariciar los cabellos de un extraño color lavanda claro, casi gris, enredaba sus dedos en aquel alboroto, tocaba con la yema de sus dedos, el cuello, las orejas, el mentón, mientras su boca se movía despacio, recorriendo todo lo que pudiera de aquella que le había dado otra segunda oportunidad. No podía decir que era el mejor beso que había tenido, aunque si era muy bueno, tenía todo lo que quería, lo único que faltaba era experiencia.

Se distanciaron cortamente, ambos ruborizados.

- Bryan, esto es algo que debes hacer… sólo con una persona… una persona a la que quieras mucho… un cariño, am, especial y… y yo… yo te quiero así – bajó su mirada, realmente sentía mucha vergüenza, miedo, nervios, todo.

- Pues, yo no quiero a nadie, como te quiero a ti – respondió, de igual manera intentado esconder su rostro.

Decir cosas tan vergonzosas, pero verídicas, no es nada fácil. Quizás para muchas otras personas les sea una tarea sin complicaciones, para otras normal, pero no era el caso.

Garland lo escuchó, fuerte y claro, no podía creerlo, se levantó de la silla, miró con decisión a su compañero y se la acercó tomándolo de la muñeca.

- ¿Realmente hablas en serio? ¿Entiendes que, no debes hacer eso con nadie más? Sólo, conmigo, porque me acabas de decir que me quieres, lo que significa, que quieres tener esos besos solo conmigo. – Ahora Bryan era el nervioso, y sólo asintió con la cabeza, pues de hecho si lo entendía, y no pensaba besar a nadie más así, aunque todavía habían cabos sueltos en la lección pero, lo iría descubriendo con el tiempo. – Esta bien – sonrió – pero ahora, necesitas aprender a besar – lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, rodeándolo con un brazo por la cintura, para empujarlo de espaldas al sofá. Acto seguido, unieron nuevamente sus labios.

Aunque, el mayor tomaba un ritmo un poco más acelerado, acariciaba el rostro, el pecho, las piernas. – Gar… mmh – intentó llamarlo, pero sus labios eran prisioneros. No era que no le gustara, era diferente, pero no sabía que pasaba, y él todavía no sabía qué hacer cuando su lengua se encontrara con la del alemán.

Se separó, para recobrar su estado tranquilo y preocupado, pero sin quitarse de encima – dime Bryan –

- ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó apenado.

- Yo… quiero enseñarte algo nuevo… quiero que aprendas lo que es el amor conmigo – susurró en su oreja, causándole espasmos al menor.

- Garland… enséñame – susurró. Una respuesta que relajó más al mayor, y que le recordó, que debía ser cuidadoso.

- Aunque era de día, el cielo estaba cubierto de espesas nubes que atraían aires fuertes y congelantes. Sin mucha claridad en el día, la habitación se iluminaba levemente a través de las delgadas cortinas, lo suficiente como para concretar a un joven acostado en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados, jadeando y gimiendo debido a las acciones de otro, quien estaba parcialmente encima de él, acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos, su vientre, mientras esa boca que había probado momentos antes, ahora se situaba en su entrepierna, en su virgen virilidad.

Con una mano, sostenía la base del miembro, mientras que con su lengua, se encargaba de recorrer cada centímetro, de abajo hacia arriba, de arriba hacia abajo, un poco en la punta, sin hacer mucha presión, escuchando leves sonidos del dueño de aquello con que estaba trabajando.

- Garland… siento, siento que… - el momento en que paseaba su lengua de la base hasta la punta, cuando se descargó la sustancia blanquecina en la cara del mayor quien sonrió complacido, y se lamió la comisura de sus labios, degustando. – Lo… lo siento, perdón – decía nervioso y con su rostro sonrojado y su respiración agitada.

Le encantaba, era otea faceta nueva que conocía, nunca lo había imaginado verlo en esa posición, acostado, levantando medio cuerpo con sus codos en la cama, desnudo, sudado, eyaculado, sonrojado, apenado, y los etcétera… mentira, sí lo había imaginado pero no pensaría que ocurriría.

Tomo la sábana, y se limpió con ella, en ese momento su pulcritud no le importaba.

- Tranquilo Bryan, ¿Te gustó? – se colocó sobre él, viéndolo con deseo a los ojos, acostándolo nuevamente, a lo cual, el otro solo pudo asentir. - ¿Quieres que continúe? –

- ¿Todavía hay más? Si eso fue… grandioso –

- Espera Bryan, que ahora viene lo mejor – le besó en los labios, para posteriormente besar cada parte de su cuerpo, a lo que la virilidad recién atendida volvía a recuperar fuerzas. Llegó nuevamente al lugar donde estaba antes, sin embargo, esta vez se dedicó en lamer más abajo, con delicadeza y paciencia, fue introduciendo un dedo, a lo cual, el menor se quejó.

- ¿Qué haces? No, eso no – dijo mientras se tensaba

- Shh… tranquilo, confía en mi – movía su dedo mientras salivaba aún más, sin dejar de atender con la otra mano la virilidad ya dura.

El segundo dedo, y Bryan se estaba arrepintiendo, pero confiaba en él. No podría ser nada malo, si ya habían estado viviendo un año juntos, Garland había confiado plenamente en aquel chico, dejándolo vivir en su casa, ayudándolo a seguir adelante. Así era momento de demostrarle que esa confianza era correspondida, así como el beso de la mañana.

El tercer dedo, realmente se quería rendir, bueno, estaba rendido ante Garland, pero se quería rendir de aquella enseñanza, aunque por otro lado seguía sintiendo un ligero placer y deseo de conocer.

La intromisión fue retirada, y suspiró de alivio, cuando el mayor se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas, acariciándoselas – Esto quizás te duela al principio, pero verás que te va a gustar cuando te acostumbres… sólo relájate –

Bryan cerró los ojos - ¿Estás listo? – sintió que algo más iba a entrar por su cavidad, estaba ahí, y eso presentía, sólo se limitó a asentir – Recuerda, relájate… -

Colocó el glande, haciendo presión para que entrara, a lo que Bryan lanzó un leve quejido, con sus ojos aún cerrados.

- Bryan, tranquilo, abre tus ojos y mírame – acatando la instrucción, se dio cuenta que los ojos de aquel joven expresaban algo diferente: deseo. Esa mirada le hipnotizó. Tomándolo de las caderas, su intromisión se hizo mayor y con lentitud. El rostro del menor expresaba algunas formas de dolor, pero sostuvo su mirada. Sintió que ya no se movía, estuvieron frente a frente, sosteniendo la mirada, para luego darse un largo y tierno beso. - ¿Cómodo? –

- Hm… algo – respondió, haciendo una mueca graciosa.

- No te preocupes, ya te gustará – y comenzó a moverse. Un vaivén lento, suave, un movimiento en varias direcciones, como buscando el botón de encendido a ciegas, hasta que lo encontró. Un gemido de completo placer se ahogó en la habitación, y que por consiguiente obtuvo la sonrisa del mayor.

El movimiento iba siendo más rápido, en el mismo punto, ya sin tanta delicadeza, pero sin llegar a ser muy brusco. Pasaron un tiempo así. - ¿Te gusta? – inquirió, conociendo la respuesta, pero con la curiosidad de cómo lo diría.

- ¡Aahh! Si Garland, Si! No pares, no pares! – y esa insistencia, le estimuló a ser un poco más rápido, a no querer cambiar de posición, a verlo gemir y gritar de puro placer, a verlo a los ojos, sus ojos que decían que disfrutaba su primera vez.

- Bryan, yo… voy a… a… - y unas embestidas más, y el mayor se corrió dentro, y esa sensación causó que el menor eyaculara una vez más, esta vez manchando su abdomen.

Garland se acercó para darse un beso, cansados. Salió de su cuerpo, y se acostó al lado, recobrando las respiraciones.

- Fiu… Garland… eso fue, sorprendente – se recostaron de lado para verse uno al otro.

- Ya vez, sabía que te iba a encantar – Sonrió

- Será posible que… ¿Lo hagamos otra vez? – Esa pregunta, sorprendió (por no decir asustó) al mayor.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres más? ¿AHORA? –

- Eh… no, ahora no! Estoy muy cansado! – se quejó – me refiero a otro día

- Ah! Bueno, ja! Ya pensaba que me exigías demasiado, si tú estás cansado, yo estoy más, tu estuviste acostado todo el tiempo – dijo un poco divertido

- Hey! Pero, la verdad es que me duele un poco –

- ¿En serio? – ya preocupado

- Eh… si pero, no es mucho, no te preocupes -

- Está bien. Si, ya pasará, pero si te duele mucho me avisas – Pasó un brazo por su cintura, abrazándolo. – Descansa – beso su frente.

- Pero, todavía no es de noche –

- Lo sé pero… es nuestro día libre y… estamos cansados – Ya con sus ojos cerrados.

- …zzzz –

- Hm… para que te convenzo de querer dormir… no tengo que esforzarme para ello, yaaaaawn, buenas noches mi amor. –

Y así, dos hombres en la nevada Rusia, compartían una cama de amor y pasión a las once de la mañana.

- FIN FLASH BACK

- Pero, ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto, Garland?, ¿Qué te pasó?... ¿Qué NOS pasó? -


	6. Nada es igual

"**LETRAS"**

**NOTAS:** Este es un POV's de Bryan en su presente.

- "_pensamientos_" -

- cosas que dicen -

**ADVERTENCIAS:**En este capítulo no hay lemon :P pero el fic sigue siendo yaoi.

**DISCLAMER:** Beyblade no es mío y blablablabla!

. Discúlpenme! Realmente pensé que ya había subido este cap. Y bueno, aquí lo subo y espero no tardarme tanto con publicar, es que la inspiración a veces me traiciona, además que me pongo a pensar más en saint seiya que de beyblade x.x pero lo continuaré n_n espero que les guste este corto cap y pronto subiré el próximo.

**Capítulo 6: Nada es igual**

**POV's Bryan**

En estos cuatro años he aprendido mucho. He aprendido sobre la vida "normal" de personas "normales", tengo una vida normal, tranquila, sin novedades ni dramas alarmantes… bueno, eso creo. Garland me enseñó muchas cosas, de hecho, me enseñó todo, me ayudo a poder tener un currículum que me ayudará para toda mi vida, mi vida normal. Pero, ¿realmente que es "normal" de mi vida? Garland es mi novio… o al menos todavía lo es, no hemos discutido sobre ello, ya que no nos comportamos como tales, ya no. Comprendí los sentimientos de amistad, de deseo y de amor. Él me enseñó todo eso y más, aprendí a amarlo, a protegerlo, a ser protegido, a querernos mutuamente, aprendí a tener una nueva vida, una vida verdadera.

Tal vez no entienda a la perfección cada sentimiento que crece en mi ser, o cuando las cosas cambian, porque si hablo de amor, estoy completamente seguro de que amo a Garland… pero, ¿amo a Garland, o al recuerdo que tengo de él? Por otro lado, al encontrar a Yuriy, cosas nuevas aparecieron en mí, algo que al ver al pelirrojo no me ocurría, porque no conocía y no había cruzado barreras.

No me atrevía a hablarle, no sabía qué iba a decirme, si le alegraría verme, o si no quisiera hacerlo por temor a los malos recuerdos. Aunque caro que a Yuriy lo quería, le tenía un aprecio distinto y un respeto genuino. Era nuestro líder y no sólo por ser muy distinto a los demás; se lo merecía. En combates contra él dábamos lo mejor, tan así que resultábamos gravemente heridos, más yo que él.

**o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash back -o-o-o-o-o-**

Una rutina extenuante pero que soportábamos a diario. Ninguno se quejaba, al menos no a voz alta, de igual forma eso no cambiaría nada. Ya en la noche, era toque de queda y cada uno debía dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares que compartían con un compañero. Estábamos en nuestro cubo que hacían llamar habitación, acostados en nuestros catres respectivos de la litera, tú arriba, yo abajo.

- ¿No has pensado en escapar? –

Aquello me descolocó, ni siquiera habíamos estado conversando de algo, simplemente lanzó aquellas palabras como si de lo más natural se tratase. Luego, me entró miedo de saber si alguien más lo había escuchado.

- No – respondí . – Y tú no deberías pensar en eso –

- Quisiera escapar de aquí, contigo –

Me sorprendió que de la nada esté pensando en esas cosas, y más que las haya expresado. Me levanté para verlo; estaba un poco molesto, me molestaba el hecho de que siendo él el líder, siendo el más fuerte, siendo lo más importante ahí, quería irse. ¿Irse para qué? No lo comprendo con exactitud, no conozco otra cosa que no sea esta prisión disfrazada de Abadía.

- Yuriy, este es nuestro destino, debemos seguirlo –

- Quisiera cambiarlo – su mirada seguía fija en el techo

- Hm, como sea. Aunque quisiera, no sabría cómo salir de aquí – me vuelvo a acostar para volver a intentar dormir.

- Lo sé. – lanzó un sonoro suspiro - Que descanses Bryan –

- Que descanses, Yuriy –

Y aunque cerré mis ojos, no pude conciliar el sueño después de, quizás, unas horas. Aquellas pocas palabras me habían afectado. Pensaba en las maneras de escapar, en qué se haría luego, en cómo sería y cómo se sentiría. Me puse a pensar en todo, en todas las formas de cómo escapar, hasta en las formas de búsqueda que realizaría Borcloff al enterarse que no estábamos. Hasta en lo que les pasaría a Ian y a Sergei, y entonces, los incluí en nuestro plan de escapatoria. Muchas de las posibilidades, pero no todas. En otra ocasión hablaría nuevamente con el pelirrojo sobre esto.

**-o-o-o-o-o- Fin Flash Back -o-o-o-o-o-**

Nunca tuve sobre Yuriy un sentimiento mayor al de nuestra extraña amistad, al de nuestro compañerismo. Y de hecho, al estar viviendo con Garland, había dejado de pensar en todos ellos y en lo que estarán haciendo. Hasta que los vi. Estábamos buscando a un tal Marck, tenía alguna relación con lo que El jefe quería, yo no estaba enterado del asunto, Garland sí y lo acompañé. Entramos a un gimnasio y dos rostros se me hicieron muy conocidos. Sergei e Ian; claro que estaba feliz de verlos nuevamente, y saber que se encontraban bien y no habían terminado como yo había empezado. Conversamos unos minutos, y no pude evitar expresarle a Garland la alegría que sentía de ver a mis antiguos compañeros.

Y empecé a pensar en Yuriy. Pero pasó bastante tiempo, y Garland parecía ser muy posesivo. Cada vez que entrenaba en el gimnasio con alguien que no fuera él, me distraía apropósito. Yo lo noté y varios lo notaron. En ocasiones, tenía que entrenar con Robert, él era quien decidía si uno era la suficiente para el trabajo o no, hacía pruebas las cuales superaba más por orgullo que por otra cosa, pero no podía evitar que había un roce entre él y Garland. Y es que en ocasiones, en vez de decirme que me colocara un poco hacia un lado, me tomaba por la cintura y me movía. Otras veces cuando estaba trabajando en alguna máquina, llegaba a indicarme que estaba sosteniendo mal, no sin aprovechar a tocar partes de mi cuerpo. Mis brazos, mis piernas, mi pecho, y en ocasiones mis glúteos. Le reprochaba siempre, pero Garland exageraba, y no sólo con Robert, también conmigo, como si yo fuera el culpable de acciones ajenas.

Puedo decir que me he suavizado mucho, que trato mejor a las demás personas, pero con Garland, he llegado hasta ser cursi. No pude evitarlo, sus atenciones y acciones demostraban lo mucho que le importaba, y claro que supe valorar todo eso. Nunca tuve intenciones de hacer con otra persona, lo que hacía con Garland. Nunca lo imaginé, aunque creo que tuve muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, por ejemplo con Robert, y hasta con otra compañera, quien me perseguía como perra en celo. Aunque nunca tuve algo con mujeres, no tuve curiosidad, y tajantemente le dije que me dejara en paz. Claro que Garland se encargó de dejárselo más claro aún, y la muchacha ya no trabaja con nosotros.

En mi vida cumplí con los objetivos que tenía en mente, termine mis estudios por madurez y rendía bien en la empresa, por lo que comencé a obtener cheques con buenas bonificaciones. Con ello ayudaba a pagar servicios de la casa, comida, y alguno que otro regalo para Garland, aunque creo que mi posible independencia le aterraba.

Cada vez que salíamos juntos, y había alguien que se me quedaba viendo, Garland me regañaba. Decía que yo no me daba a respetar, que todos se querían acostar conmigo porque me vestía como travesti. Y no entendía cómo unos pantalones de lona y una playera gris podía hacerme ver como un travesti. Es más, mi cabello siempre lo he llevado corto, y él, con su cabello lisa y largo, parecía más travestido que yo. Y se lo se lo dije. Tuve que dormir en el sofá como unas dos semanas.

No sé en qué punto todo cambió. Ni sé si había un motivo real por el cual nuestra situación dio un giro tan brusco, no sé por qué Garland empezó a ser tan posesivo conmigo, si yo no hacía cosas por las cuales él podría tener razón. Y pensé que tal vez él estaba tan paranoico conmigo porque él tenía a alguien más. Y aunque no me sentí muy cómodo, lo investigué, pero no había nada, de hecho, me pareció ridículo que me pusiera a investigarlo y que él me acusara de tantas cosas, si casi todo el tiempo estábamos juntos. De la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa. Cuando salíamos en las noches con amigos, siempre eran los amigos del trabajo y siempre íbamos juntos. No había un motivo real por el cual uno se preocupara por un engaño del otro.

De repente, empecé a notar que la actitud de Garland estaba mucho más efusiva, con todo. Cuando hacíamos el amor tenía tanta energía y me lo hacía con fuerza, una fuerza que a ratos ya no era placentera. Sus marcas eran cada vez más visibles y fuertes "Recuerda que eres mío, por siempre" su frase que se volvió tan típica, y que me causaba escalofríos.

Su extrema agresividad fue notada por todos, en el trabajo, principalmente con Robert, quien ya ni siquiera se acercaba a mí para no iniciar más pleitos con Garland. Lo amenazaron con despedirlo si no mejoraba su actitud. Le hicieron pruebas de salud, de los cuales no me contó nada. Le pregunté al jefe sobre Garland, pero él me dijo que no podía decir nada de otros empleados, que le parecía raro que Garland no me haya dicho nada sobre el asunto, pero que era un problema delicado y que debía apoyarlo.

Pero, ¿cómo podía apoyarlo? No sabía que le ocurría. Fue ese cambio de actitud tan marcado, el que me hizo alejarme de él, poco a poco, llegaba más tarde a casa, caminando con la mayor lentitud posible, escogiendo el camino más largo, acompañando a otros compañeros a hacer mandados, etc. Y fue en un encargo cuando pasamos cerca de un restaurante, sencillo y acogedor, en la esquina de la calle que se llenaba de otros mercaderes, pero fue el mesero quien me llamó más la atención.

Su cabello había cambiado, caía conforme la gravedad lo dictaba, y le llegaba al cuello, pero sus orbes azules, moviéndose de un lado a otro, atendiendo sus labores.

Hermoso.

Fue instantáneo. Al verlo, al identificarlo, quedé congelado y lo observaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello (aunque creo que en un pasado de eso tenía que depender). Mi compañero me dio un codazo en las costillas para llamar mi atención, y me molestaban diciendo que estaba viendo a la voluptuosa chica que estaba esperando autobús. Les seguí el juego al momento que nos marchábamos.

Gravé en mi memoria aquel lugar, la hora y el día. A partir de ese Martes, comencé a investigar un poco más de mi antiguo líder. Claro, sin mencionárselo a nadie más, menos a Garland.

Cada vez que llegaba tarde, mi recibimiento era nada grato. Peleábamos. Casi todos los días; otros días no me oponía. Eso ya no era hacer el amor, me violaba, y me duele reconocerlo.

El dolor en mi cuerpo pasó a ser algo normal… nuevamente, pero realmente eso no era de gran importancia, el dolor físico era algo a lo cual estaba acostumbrado, lo que más dolía eran las intenciones de Garland. Odio admitirlo, pero él me enseñó a amar, y ahora me está enseñando a odiarlo. Pero… no sé si pueda intercambiar de esa forma este sentimiento, no quiero dejarlo, pero a la vez, no lo soporto.

Quiero a Yuriy, empiezo a creer que mi vida está destinada a estar con este pelirrojo, empiezo a hacerme creer que lo he amado toda la vida (como si Garland nunca hubiese existido) y esos recuerdos, a los cuales le agrego un toque de lo que "hubiera querido" que fuera, me llenan de valor.

Una noche, fui en buscar del pelirrojo. Me confesó que me amaba, aunque lo imaginaba desde hace poco, realmente no creí que fuera cierto. Lo hice mío. Extrañaba esta sensación. Para él, en estos momentos somos novios, me gusta que no haya sido nada complicado; ahora solo debo de alejarme de Garland sin que ninguno de los dos sepa de la existencia del otro.

Pero me encuentro a Kai, y no sé lo que me pasó, quizás fue "la emoción del momento" pero, no creo que perjudique nada en mi plan. Solo debo ignorarlo.

Dejaré a Garland para irme con Yuriy… así será.

**Continuará –o-o-o-o-o**


End file.
